<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Etrian Odyssey II: The Journey of Kurohana by HitokiriKurtai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070436">Etrian Odyssey II: The Journey of Kurohana</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitokiriKurtai/pseuds/HitokiriKurtai'>HitokiriKurtai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Etrian Odyssey II: Heroes of Lagaard, Etrian Odyssey Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitokiriKurtai/pseuds/HitokiriKurtai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short interludes that I wrote during my Let's Play of Etrian Odyssey II.  Follow the journey of Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower as they explore the Yggdrasil Labyrinth of High Lagaard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to High Lagaard!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The caravan rocked back and forth as it continued on towards its destination. As it crossed over the final ridge, the great city of High Lagaard was at last in view. A small commotion could be heard in one of the caravans as several adventurers poked their heads out to catch a glimpse of the city and its Yggdrasil tree. These people were members of a guild called Kurohana, the guild that had become infamous for conquering the labyrinth of Etria.</p><p>"Aaaaah! You smell that?! It's the scent of adventure!" shouted the loudmouth Protector, Aedric Navarre. [CV: Yuuki Ono]</p><p>"You're being too noisy. Try to calm down a bit," chided the bespectacled Landsknect, Faedyn Quartz. [CV: Rina Satou]</p><p>"Mm, no fighting! Isn't that right, Onee-chan?" piped up the young Medic, Reika. [CV: Yui Horie]</p><p>"Right. Don't forget, we're not the only people here," reprimanded the crimson haired Alchemist, Reannan Leraje Faust. [CV: Risa Taneda]</p><p>After being scolded by Reannan, Aedric and Faedyn quieted down, almost as though they were pouting. Seeing this sight triggered the laughter of the group's Troubadour, Elana Faraye. [CV: Ayane Sakura]</p><p>"My, my!  Aren't you two good little kids?  Perhaps I should write a song to treasure this moment."</p><p>"Please, don't..." Aedric pleaded, which only caused her to laugh harder. Even the lone Ronin, Jubei Hayami [CV: Junichi Suwabe], who sat in the far back stifled a bit of a laugh. This commotion continued on all the way until the group entered the gates of the great city. They all gazed in wonder as they passed through the various districts of the city. All manner of people wandered about the city streets, from simple townsfolk to nobility to other explorers who had accepted the challenge of Yggdrasil. Once they had reached the heart of the city, the caravan stopped. As the party stepped out into bustle and chatter of the square, Reannan spoke with the caravan driver and gave him some extra En for his trouble.</p><p>The first order of business for the group was to head to the guild hall and make contact with their guild leader, whose office should have been set up by now. While they were at it, they might as well keep a look out for their Survivalist, Jaku Weiss [CV: Ayumu Murase], who had arrived in the city ahead of them. After asking about for directions, the group made their way into the Explorers Guild. Upon entering, they were met by a tall, armor clad woman who immediately took notice of them.</p><p>"Hm... I haven't seen you around before. I heard that Kurohana was coming to town," the woman, named Marion, addressed to this large group. Reannan took it upon herself to represent them as a whole.</p><p>"Yes, we are Kurohana. It is a pleasure to meet you.  We had only just arrived into town a few moments ago."</p><p>"Ah, it is you? Then you must be here to explore the labyrinth, I assume. Guild Kurohana... Yes, the legendary explorers who saved the town of Etria."</p><p>"Wait, legendary?! I didn't think we were that well known," Faedyn exclaimed while in total shock. Although they couldn't see her face, they could tell that Marion was amused by such a reaction.</p><p>"Well, you're welcome to use the name you're already known under... I'm sure many explorers here would be eager to sign up with your guild. Or, you could change the name and go incognito. It makes no difference to me. Either way, explorers, I must record the formation of your guild on this first of Emperor."</p><p>"Kurohana will be fine. It's the name that our guild leader came up with, so we're stuck with it," Reannan explained.</p><p>"Is that so? Well, no matter. I have high expectations for all of you. I expect that you'll achieve the same level of renown here in... What is he doing?"</p><p>Marion suddenly trailed off as she watched Aedric, who was poking around every corner of the guild hall as if searching for something.</p><p>"...Pay him no mind. It's better that way, I assure you."</p><p>Soon enough, Aedric found a door that stood out a bit more from the rest. After looking it over, he called out to Marion.</p><p>"Hey! Does this door lead to anything interesting?"</p><p>"...What kind of question..."</p><p>Marion stopped. She realized that didn't recognize this strange door at all. But even so, her senses only told her that there was absolutely nothing of interest here and that she should ignore it. Slightly puzzled, she repeated as much back to Aedric.</p><p>"Gotcha! Okay everyone, it's over here!"</p><p>Without missing a beat, the rest of the group headed over towards Aedric and entered the strange door, leaving only a heavily confused Marion behind.</p><p>This door was special, you see. It actually led to a type of pocket dimension that belonged to a particular dimensional mage. This mage was simply known as Ashley [CV: Yuu Kobayashi], the current leader of Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower. Upon entering the room, the party met with the current Ashley, of whom was different from the last one they  had worked with in Etria. The Ashleys themselves had a habit of traveling to alternate realities and swapping places with one another, usually without prior notice.  This typically led to all manner of issues and often annoyed their coworkers.</p><p>"Heyo! Welcome to my office, my little explorers!" Ashley shouted with a mischievous grin. Wanting to make a good first impression, Reannan once again opted to speak for the group.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm-"</p><p>"Hold on! No need to introduce yourselves. I have notes!" she exclaimed proudly as she began to riffle through a large stack of papers.</p><p>"Let's see here... Red hair... Ah! You must be Reannan, right? Oh! You're a princess too! How fancy! Well, I'll tell you this much, fanciness will not help you survive in the labyrinth. Remember that!"</p><p>A dead silence overtook the room as Ashley shuffled her papers yet again.</p><p>"Hm, that sounded a lot better in my head. Moving on! Now that everybody is here, it's time to discuss the primary exploration team. As much of a fantastic job the team from Etria did, I think it would be boring if we just went with you five again, so I propose that we go with a new team for this labyrinth! Some, fresh blood, if you will."</p><p>"I think you mean new blood," Jubei spoke up, correcting Ashley.</p><p>"And we have our first volunteer! Let's see...Jubei Hayami. Killed a Golem in one shot and sat in the guild hall for the rest of the adventure. Sounds perfect! You are now part of the main party, congratulations!"</p><p>"Eh? So, what about the rest of us?" Aedric asked.  Jubei was effectively the only person in this group that didn't contribute much to the exploration of the labyrinth back in Etria.</p><p>"You guys can be on standby in case the others need you. Or in the case that we don't reach a five-person party, I suppose one of you will have to do, depending on what role we need you to fill."</p><p>"Well, I'm still a Protector, so I'll definitely be needed," Aedric spoke proudly while glancing at the women in his group, "Sorry, ladies."</p><p>"...I'm going to hit you." Faedyn threatened as she lifted her fist.</p><p>"Now now, no fighting in my office. I weakened the barrier around the door so anyone who wants to join the guild should be showing up anytime--"</p><p>The door suddenly slammed open as a purple haired Dark Hunter burst in. [CV: Satomi Koorogi]</p><p>"Ufufuun~! Rejoice, you little piglets~! It is I, the forever glorious Julianna Ul Terrarossa~! Be grateful that...I..."</p><p>The girl slowly trailed off as she looked about the room and recognized a few faces here. Specifically, the face of the Crimson Princess. She quickly moved her hands to grab hold of the door handle.</p><p>"You..." Reannan spoke in a low dangerous voice.</p><p>"Ah...haha...Princess! You're here too...H-how are you doing? You're not...still mad...right?" Julianna stammered out while clawing at the door knob behind her and actively avoiding eye contact, least her PTSD from their previous encounter flared up again.</p><p>"Should I send you back to Hell again?"</p><p>"Ah...Fae-Fae! W-what about you? We're still friends, right?!"</p><p>"...Hey, Rean. Do you mind if I help?"</p><p>"W-well, it's been nice seeing you all again but I really have to... W-why won't this door open?!"</p><p>"Stop right there!" Ashley's voice boomed throughout the office, "There will be no fighting whatsoever in my office! Take it outside, if you must. But no killing other guild members, I forbid it! Succubus girl! You're in the main party! Congratulations!"</p><p>"Tch! You best watch your back, demon," Reannan finally spat out as she walked away.</p><p>"I see that my apprentice has grown fierier since I saw her last," a deep voice belonging to an aged War Magus spoke out. [CV: Jouji Nakata]</p><p>"Ah! Master Pharos!" Reannan's tone suddenly shifted upon seeing her beloved teacher.</p><p>"Pharos...?" Aedric thought for a moment as that name and voice sounded quite familiar to him, "Oh! You're that lich from before! You...have a lot more skin than I last remember."</p><p>"'Tis but an illusionary spell that I have cast upon myself. It would be best that I keep up this masquerade, least I frighten the townsfolk."</p><p>"Oh, he is SO joining the main party!" Ashley beamed as she began to take extra notes regarding the new recruits. As the others talked among each other, the door slowly opened and a blonde Gunner poked her head in. [CV: Kana Ueda]</p><p>"E-excuse me...is this the Kurohana guild?"</p><p>Upon hearing this, Ashley flashed the girl a thumbs up.</p><p>"Approved! Welcome to the crew!"</p><p>"I...huh?"</p><p>"Name, please!"</p><p>"I-I...Olga Ivanov, ma'am!"</p><p>"Good! Well well, it looks like we finally have our five-man party!"</p><p>Upon hearing this, Aedric stepped out in front of the group to address them.</p><p>"As the tank of the group, I think it's only natural that I be the leader, wouldn't you all say?"</p><p>"What are you talking about? You're not in the main party," Ashley corrected him. Aedric spun around towards the guild leader.</p><p>"Huh? But, you just said we had the full group. Who else is there?"</p><p>"That creepy girl that's standing right beside you."</p><p>"What creepy gi-AAAAHH! Where did you come from?!"</p><p>This creepy girl was the guild's Hexer, Marie. She had actually been with the group ever since Etria. However, since she seldom spoke, she had been forgotten about completely. This girl exuded some sort of unpleasant aura about her as she gave a gazeless stare, looking at nothing in particular. Once it was established that Marie was a part of the main group, Ashley began to clap her hands in celebration.</p><p>"Meeting adjourned! So, with that said...get out of my office!"</p><p>The door suddenly slammed open and the entire group was ejected from the room all at once, forming a dog pile outside. The other guilds that roamed the guild hall all looked on at this strange sight as Kurohana slowly picked themselves back up.</p><p>"...Is that really the legendary guild?" Marion felt the need to ask this out loud.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The vast majority of the chapters from this point on are in script format, mostly due to how I wrote these stories in the description of each episode on my Let's Play.  The video description has a maximum of 5k characters so I took that as a bit of an extra challenge.  A few chapters here and there ignore that rule and I uploaded them elsewhere, specifically a few of the final ones and the two chapters that come from my still unfinished story called "Those Who Defy Fate," which is where most of these characters come from.</p><p>The chapters will mostly fall under either being adaptions of something that happened in the episode, guild talk within High Lagaard, a few adaptions from my Etrian Odyssey 1 playthrough and the two other chapters mentioned above.</p><p>If you want to see a Character Intro page with a few pictures of the cast, then the link is in my profile.  The link to my YouTube channel is also there in case you want to see the parts that I adapted.</p><p>Also, the character voices are just for fun and how I imagine how the characters sound when they talk.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Old Guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, at the guild hall Aedric could be seen pacing back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: ...At it again? You could relax every once in a while. You don't need to be in full armor all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Well, you know, there's not much to do around here and the others have already been in there for the past few days. I mean, come on! When do we get in on the action? My hero's blood is calling!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: *Sigh* Ashley already decided that they would be the main exploration group and it was your idea to let them go in first. Something about "making the way for the next generation".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I know! I know! It's just....Argh! Why can't we just go in too?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Bad luck. We heard the same thing back in Etria too. "Groups of six or more always seem to meet a horrible end." If you can spend that much time complaining then you can spend more time sharpening your weapon and looking over our provisions. And again, take off that armor. All that clanking is giving me a headache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, Onii-chan, you need to relax. We can go pick flowers at this spot later, mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: ...You're right. There's no need to get all worked up over something like this. Yeah, it was my decision after all. I at least wanted Jubei and, uh, what's-her-name, to go out and have fun for a change. Plus, we got even more people to join the guild this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, I really like Olga! I think we can be good friends!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: That's the spirit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Master Pharos is with the others, so they're all in good hands. I still don't trust that goddamn succubus though...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Right, what's she doing here? After what she did, I kind of want to have another go at her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, if she lets her guard down I'll stab her in the back!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Hahaha, you have my permission to do that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: ... Seriously you guys shouldn't be talking about murdering our guild members. It's kind of disturbing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: Ahaha, you're all as lively as always!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: ...Who are you again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scene of the Slaughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party entered the door only the find a horrible stench and corpses strewn about. Olga instinctively looked away as the rest of party look onward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Haan~! Such unlucky little piglets!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: A pity. It appears as though they were trampled by very beasts we saw on the lower floor. Perhaps their souls could provide more information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: C-c-c-could there b-be a-a-any survivors?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: No waaaaaay~! Who on earth could survive such a glorious slaughter~?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...The stench of blood grows stronger towards the east.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Indeed. According to this soul a survivor escaped down that path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos points to the eastern wall where the pack leader watches. Its eyes are glazed over with bloodlust.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Eh? O-over there? But how do we-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Ufufuuun~! Why don't you use that little bell we received earlier. I'm sure you can handle this, right♥.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: M-m-m-me?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Who else~? Just make sure you give it a nice loud ring before you run away. Don't worry~! We'll all be standing over here. Cheering. You. Oooon♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the sound of a bell began to ring out. The party turned towards the silent Marie as she continued to ring the bell, her unblinking eyes staring directly at the beast. The Furylord, infuriated by the noise, charged towards the party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...Eh?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Within Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the labyrinth the party decided to forgo heading up the stairs to the fourth floor in favor of exploring the lower path. After a short while, they arrived at yet another door. Julianna couldn't contain her excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Ufufuuuun~. There's definitely treasure behind this door! I can taste it♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: If there is treasure then we best be cautious. It could be a trap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Pffffft! You worry too much~! We just restocked on supplies and we're good to go on magic. What's the worst that could happen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: But...what if it is a trap?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Shut it, brat! Well, if none of you want to go in, then I guess I'll just help myself to whatever is inside~!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others sighed at their careless companion and followed her into the room. The area itself was very spacious and stretched on into the distance. And like Julianna had said, there were two treasure boxes on the far end. The grinning succubus then began to run to the other end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Mine! All mine~!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Fool! Look around you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others noticed it immediately. Two Stalkers had made this place their home. And they had already noticed their guests and began to move. The others quickly made their way to Julianna who was admiring her loot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I hope you're happy about this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Yes~! I'm quite satisfied~! Ufufuuuun♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: These creatures are beyond us. We must make a plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Eeeeeeh~? Why is that~? All we need to do is use a warp wire and we can...leave...eh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Don't tell me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: No.....NO! WE DID NOT JUST FORGET TO BUY THE WARP WIRE! WHO DOES THAT?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Get out of here right now! I'll hold them off!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei ran towards one of the Stalkers, ready to fend it off as long as possible. But before he could reach it, he was blindsided by the other one and sliced cleanly in two. He fell silently to the ground as the others went into a full panic. Before they could speak, Pharos was the next to fall. The illusion of the old man was dispelled and all that was left was a pile of bones. Olga continued to run to the door as Julianna continued to scream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: NONONONONONONONOOOOOOO! I CAN'T DIE AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN! THIS ISN'T MY FAULT!! THIS ISN'T MY----KYAAAAAAAA!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga turned only to see a scythe blade come down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga sat up and noticed that she was no longer in the labyrinth. She was back in her room at the inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Ha...haha...It was...just a dream?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga sighed in relief but quickly noticed that she wasn't alone. Peering in the darkness stood Marie, silently staring at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Marie...chan...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie said nothing and simply vanished into the darkness. Olga felt that it was just her eyes playing tricks on her and went back to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later the party arrived at the split path. When it came down to exploring the lower path or taking the stairs...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I say we continue up the stairs. I have a bad premonition about that path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Agreed. I cannot say why but I feel as though it is more trouble than it is worth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Not to brag, but I had one of those precognitive dreams last night~. There's no reason to go that way~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I-I had the same dream too...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party fell silent. It was then that Marie continued walking forward towards the stairs. The others glanced at each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Um...did any of you also see Marie in your room last night?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Beasts in Shinjuku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An excerpt from Etria: Chapter 23</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the dilapidated ruins of Shinjuku, the frantic sound of footsteps and the howls of beasts could be heard. Turning sharply around a corner were the five explorers of the Kurohana Guild; Aedric, Reannan, Faedyn, Reika and Jaku. Behind them followed three Desoulers, massive bears which chased any explorer foolish enough to pass by their territory. They roared madly and swiped their claws at the walls as they encroached upon our explorers. As the five turned down another hallway, they found themselves at a dead end. Not wasting any time, Aedric slammed his shield to the ground and used it to spin himself around so that he may face his adversaries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: No helping it now! Everyone get ready!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Wait! We still have a warp wire so we-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I said no helping it now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric immediately dove back into the hallway, slamming one of the beasts with his shield. Reannan let out a long drawn out sigh and began to focus her mana into the alchemical tubes she brought. She then motioned to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Jaku!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: Aye aye, ma'am!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a snap of his fingers, an aura appeared around Reika. With that aura came a burst of speed, allowing Reika to catch up to Aedric and apply a type of medicine to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, here you go, Onii-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Thanks! I already feel 100 times stronger!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika quickly applied the medicine to the others as well. They felt their bodies harden in response, allowing them to take any type of blow. As Aedric began to slam into the Desouler, Faedyn joined the fray, cutting away with her axe and covering Aedric's blind spots. Bolts of flame were then added into the mix followed by a stream of arrows as the creature began to fall. However, a second Desouler rushed in, forcing the two melee fighters to change their focus. The first took this sudden opportunity to take care of that meddling Alchemist in the back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Watch out, Onee-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a deafening crack, the bear's skull was split open with a blow from Reika's staff. Its body slammed into the nearby wall and slowly slumped over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Fae-nee! Now!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: R-right!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second Desouler hesitated for just one second upon seeing its brethren fall to such a small girl. Faedyn took this chance to strike it directly in the neck. With a fine swing, the beast's head had flown off. However, that was not the last of them. The third of the Desoulers leapt into the fray. But before it could strike at the party, three arrows were neatly embedded in its head. Two in the eyes and one in the center. The beasts had been felled and the party cheered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Haha! See! That wasn't so bad after all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: It was risky, but the results speak for themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Right, right. I know you two are gloating over your victory but could you be a little less reckless next time? Well, either ways, it looks like we can take our time looking around now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, look! I found some claws in perfect shape!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Good girl, Reika.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric began to rub Reika's head as she began giggling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Hm, you're bleeding quite a bit there. Maybe we should use some medicas for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, don't worry! It's not my blood, mm!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Oh! R-right...yeah...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. King of Beasts, Chimaera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond the large door the party felt a chilling presence in the area. Slowly making their way forward they had caught the sight of a ghastly beast, the monster they had been ordered to slay strutted its way to the center of the room; the King of Beasts, Chimaera! The creature let out a low sinister growl, sounding almost as if it were laughing at the group. And almost as if on cue, several Slaveimps flew in and surrounded the party, shrieking joyfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I suppose we should have expected such a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Who invited these losers? What? Is the big scary Chimaera afraid to fight us all alone~?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Everyone! Cover your ears! I got this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others hadn't expected Olga to suddenly shout, but they followed her directions. Olga quickly loaded two cartridges into her gun and pointed it to the sky. Two loud bangs reverberated across the area, causing the Slaveimps to scatter in fear. The way to the Chimaera was open. Not wasting any time, Olga loaded a fire bullet into the chamber and began shooting. As Jubei focused his energy into his blade, Julianna rushed up to the beast, aiming to tie its legs down. However, the Chimaera was quite swift and smacked Julianna to the ground. Despite the pain, the succubus grinned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Got☆You♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Multiple whips suddenly sprang out and grabbed hold of the Chimaera's limbs, tying it down. As the creature struggled, Julianna stepped onto its back, wrapped her main whip around its neck and began laughing haughtily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Kyahahahaha! What's wrong? WHAT'S WROOOOOOG~? Can't a weak, pathetic monster like you break out of this? CAAAAAAAN'T YOOOOOOOOUU?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though its limbs were bound, the Chimaera's snake tail was still free to move. As Julianna was busy taunting her adversary, the snake lashed out at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Overhead Technique: Midareba!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Two lightning fast strikes cut the snake tail, splitting it into several pieces. As the Chimaera struggled to break free of its binds, the sound of a bell began fill the area. Marie slowly began to speak silent words, words that were unfit for human digestion. Those words and the bell's toll began to reverberate endlessly within the Chimaera's skull. Suddenly it began to vomit blood violently. The king of beasts struggled to remain standing but the poison coursing through its veins took its toll and the creature finally collapsed and struck the ground dead. The party cheered over their victory over this fearsome foe and began to look over its body for usable parts to take back to town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Hmmmmm. Hey Jubei, why'd you have to cut this poor snake into so many pieces? If it were still whole, I'm sure I could have found some good uses for it, fuhuhuuun♥.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Perhaps if you had payed more attention to your surroundings there wouldn't have been any need for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...I'm not thanking you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Heh, I need no thanks from a demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: H-hey! What's with your attitude all of a sudden? You're being rude! And that attack you just did? Not even slightly cool at all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: U-um, what if we brought back these wings?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos examined the wings, nodding in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Both wings appear to be in pristine condition. I would imagine that they would fetch a fair price.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Huuuuuuh? Those things? Fine, but I bet that they just sell for chump change~.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~=====~</p>
</div><p>Later at Sitoth Trading...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: WAIT! HOW MUCH?!?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dimensional Mage, Ashley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the guild hall exists a strange door. Inscribed upon this door is a magical barrier, a barrier that forces those who look upon it to just ignore it. Thoughts like 'there's nothing interesting over there' enters their mind and the door is quickly forgotten about. Only those who are invited or have need of the services within are allowed inside. The true purpose of this door is that it is a transdimensional portal that leads directly into the office of the leader of Kurohana, the mysterious woman known only as Ashley!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, the entire guild was gathered into her office for an important announcement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: I have an important announcement to make! Today we add another member to our guild! Isn't that exciting?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...Did you really need to gather everyone here just for that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: No! But I did it anyway! Moving on! This is a very special recruit. For you see, I've hidden him behind this fancy red drape. What on earth could be behind it? Aedric! What do you think?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Eh? What? What do you mean by that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: Bzzzt! Wrong answer! Minus five points! Reika! You're up next!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, is it a new big brother?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: No, but that was cute, so I'll give you a pass. Pharos! You're a smart guy(?), so what's behind the curtain?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Judging by the signature given off by its soul I would have to say that-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: That's cheating! You fail! The true answer is:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds of horns and confetti rained about as the curtain was raised.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: Tada! It's a panda! His name is Pandomo, treat him well!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...You can't be serious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pandomo: Quite serious, dear human. I, Pandomo, shall serve this guild to the best of my ability. Mmmm, bamboo~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: He...he can talk?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ashley: I know! Isn't it great?! Well, now that the show is over...get out of my office and get back to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the force of Ashley's magic, everyone in the guild was suddenly thrown out of the room and tossed in the middle of the guild hall. The other guilds stopped for a moment to look at the oddballs of Kurohana before going about their business.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. FOE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of crunching leaves could be heard echoing throughout the Auburn Thicket as our party marched their way forward into this new stratum. It was quite easy to be distracted by the falling leaves that continuously danced in the air, a simple trap in this dangerous labyrinth. As the party continued forward, Pharos suddenly stopped, stretched its arm to block the others passage and motioned for silence. As the party did so, the felt -something- pass by before them. It was only there for a moment and as soon as it was gone, they all relaxed their guards.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: What was that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: One of those types of creatures that we encountered on the lower floor. It appears to be one of the apex predators that stalks this stratum. I believe those in High Lagaard called them FOEs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: FOE? What? Is that supposed to mean something?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Foedus Obrepit Errabundus. (T/N: The Vile, Wandering One Sneaks Up)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Huuuuuuuh? What's that supposed to mean? Is that some kind of dead language?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I've heard them referred to as Formido Oppugnatura Exsequens. (T/N: The Pursuing Dread That Will Attack)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: That's just as stupid as before! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Um, I think I've heard that it means Field-On Enemy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...Are you stupid or something? How's that different from any other enemy we've seen on the field? You might as well call them Freakishly Overpowered Enemies instead! Besides, we couldn't even see that one!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Correct. I was only able to detect it through the aura given off by its soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeeh~. That soul magic of yours seems to be able to do anything~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: The foundation of necromancy is to become the pillar between life and death. To become the arbiter between the living and the dead. As such, it is mere child's play to see the aura of one's soul and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Yeah, yeah. I'm sure that's all very boring so can we move on? The point is that you can see them, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Both myself and my apprentice can see them, correct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Your apprentice? Oh! You mean Reannan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Urk...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Is something wrong? You look really pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: N-nothings wrong...I just have...a bit of a headache...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna clutched her head and began shaking. Knowing that it was a touchy subject to her, the party decided to drop it and continued forth into the thicket, keeping their eyes peeled for any invisible creatures they may yet encounter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Salamox's Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passing through the door that the Grand Duchy had marked on the map, the party found themselves in the lair of the Salamox. The area around them was far hotter than the rest of the labyrinth thus far. It wasn't long before they noticed the two Firekings perched nearby the door. These dragonlike creatures showed no real interest in the party and just lounged about near the door. And just ahead, they could all feel a great malice extending beyond the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I-it's right over there, i-isn't it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Indeed. It continues to guard its nest. We must find a way to distract it if we wish to succeed in our endeavor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: What~? Why don't we just kill it? It's just a big lizard, I'm sure we've taken on far worse~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna continued to walk further into the Salamox's lair while the party just stayed behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...She's doing it again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Leave her. She can be the distraction we need. It'll all come down to how she handles that responsibility.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna continued towards the nest, squeezing through the thick trees and pushing aside any branches that got in her way. At last, she finally reached an opening and saw a large lizard with its back turned towards her. It was a large gray creature wrapped around a wreath of flame. The heat from its body alone was enough to burn any of the floating auburn leaves to cinders. The beast turned towards Julianna. Julianna, without missing a beat, immediately turned around and walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the party could hear the crashing of trees as the frantic succubus dashed out of the foilage. And right behind her, was the dreaded beast Salamox!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: AHHHHHHHHHH!! We can't kill this thing! Impossible! Not happening!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: That's exactly what the Grand Duchy said. You'd know that if you paid attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: AAAAAAAAHHHHH! No time for that! Hurry up and cut its fire!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: You're a samurai, right? You guys can cut fire like it's nothing, right?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I can't do that, you idiot!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: EH?! Th-then...Bra-er, Olga! Yes, your name is Olga! You have bullets for this, right? Fire away!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: O-okay!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga loaded a few ice cartridges into her gun and fired them upon the Salamox. However before the bullets could even reach the target...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: T-they...melted...?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Then there's no helping it! We have to escape through-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing the word 'escape', the Firekings perked up and headed towards the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Okay, maybe not. Uh...Um...Marie! MarieMarieMarie, MARIE! Things die when you ring that bell, right? Kill that thing right now! Do it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie continued to stare at Julianna for a moment and, with an exaggerated gesture, let out a sudden breath and an annoyed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...What's with that face? AAAAAHHHH! What do we do?! Oh! The Old Man! Hey, Phar-eh? Where's the old man?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: He went on ahead to the nest to grab the plume while we distracted the Salamox.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...Eh? Wait...HE DID WHAT?!?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. More Complaints</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the delivery was done, Aedric and the others practically collapsed into a nearby booth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Is this all we're going to do here?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: *Sighs* What are you complaining about now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Is this it? Deliveries and gathering materials? I can feel my sword arm getting weaker by the day...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: And there we go again. Can't you think of this like some nice vacation for a change? We don't need to be running around fighting monsters all the time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Rean is right. It doesn't matter that we spend our time like this. It doesn't matter that we run from every fight. It doesn't matter that...I can feel my knight's honor slowly fading away...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Oi, not you too Fae!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, Onii-chan, Fae-nee. Stay strong!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika then began patting the two knights on the head as a way of consoling them. And just then, a face they hadn't seen in a while appear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Oh my. You lot seem to be quite downtrodden today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, it's Kaa-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: We haven't seen you in a while, Elana. How have you been?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Oh, I've been quite busy as always. Setting up flyers, getting the word of mouth out. I mean, I'm only the most popular singing artist in High Lagaard right now. Haven't you heard?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: No. Not at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: ...Well then, I guess that's an excuse to not focus so hard on that stuffy old labyrinth for a change. Well, I'm on the clock so I best get going. Ciao~!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Elana walked out of the Stickleback Bar, Jaku spoke up from the shadows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: Elana-chan seems to be doing pretty well here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: AAAAAAHHH!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku's sudden voice surprised Aedric so much that he fell from his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: That scared me! What's up with you?! Why are you using that move while we're in the bar?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: I guess you could say that it's a bit of a habit at this point, Aedric-kun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: And what's with the sudden use of honorifics?! That's weird! Are you really the same Jaku from Etria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: Ah ha ha, of course that was me. I'm just in my normal body this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: ...And what is that supposed to mean?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaku: Trade secret~.</p>
<p>Faedyn: Ah, I thought so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: ...Reika. Not yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, fiiiiiiine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika, who managed to get behind Jaku, put her knife down and returned to her seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep within the 10th floor of the labyrinth there was a grotesque demon called the Hellion. She guarded the way forward from any explorers who would dare threaten her master. As the party entered into her territory she watched and waited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: A family member of yours?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Ha ha, very funny! I'll have you know that my siblings and I are fairest and beautiful in the seven hells~. Of course, my sisters can't even compare to me~! Ufufuuuun~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: How strange...I can see a human soul intermixed within that devil's shell. It appears to be a crossbreed of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeeh~? A crossbreed you say~? Ufufuuuun~!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna's attitude suddenly darkened as she spoke in low hushed tones with a look of disdain on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: How utterly disgusting. An abomination like that should not be allowed to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The others watched as Julianna stepped forward, cracking her whip across the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: As royalty, it is my duty to put that thing down. Let's go!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The battle began! As the melee combatants closed in on the demon, Olga fired off her ice rounds from a distance. The Hellion, reacting terribly to the sudden frozen attack, let out a deep guttural roar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Khhh! Hurry! Cover your ears!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was too late for Jubei. Reeling from his own attack, he was just slightly too slow in covering his ears. His vision began to twist and turn as he struggled to find his opponent. After shaking his head, he dashed forward and stabbed his sword into his target. That target was Marie. Jubei took a few steps back in utter horror as Marie slowly turned towards him and coughed out blood. Unfortunately, he failed to notice that the she-demon was still close by. She grabbed Jubei and squeezed hard, crushing his body and tossed him away like a rag doll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the pain she was going through, Marie gave an eerie smile. The bell rang and its effect took hold. The Hellion's blood turned to poison, but she wasn't done yet. Another ring. The wounds and pain on Marie's body hit the Hellion as well. The deep gashes and the venomous blood began to destroy her body from the inside out. The Hellion began to attack at random in a fit of rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Pharos! Get to Jubei and heal his wounds! He's stubborn enough to get right back up and finish the job. Olga! Use that new move you've been practicing!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Wait, how do you know-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Just do it! It'll keep her distracted long enough for me to tie her arms down!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party dispersed. Pharos made it to Jubei's side and gave him a nectar, which was enough to stabilize his broken body. Olga began firing in wild directions, her bullets bouncing off the ground and trees to strike the demon. The Hellion began to swing her arms wildly trying to fend off the seemingly invisible attackers as Julianna wrapped her whip around one of the arms. Much to Julianna's surprise, the Hellion suddenly stopped and lifted the arm she was trying to tie down. With one quick snapping motion, Juliannna was hurled aside, slamming through a nearby tree. Not finished yet, the demon began to fly, heading towards the fallen succubus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Ah, what a pain...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: You shouldn't move quite yet. Your wounds-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: She said it herself right. Don't worry, I got this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei entered his overhead stance and began to focus on his blade. Pharos then headed towards Julianna's position as Olga desperately tried to knock the demon out of the sky and Marie continued her curse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Overhead Strike:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He braced his legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Midareba!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei took off from the ground like a rocket. Before the Hellion could react, the half-dead man cleanly sliced off her wings. The demon began to fall with her target just slightly out of range. Wanting to at least take some of them with her, the Hellion stretched out her arms as far as she could to try and crush both Julianna and Pharos. As Pharos tried to pull Julianna out of range, it was suddenly forcefully pushed aside. Julianna gave a peaceful smile as the Hellion's hand crushed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party all rushed towards their fallen comrade. The devil was dead, but at what cost? However, the Hellion's remains began to rapidly disintegrate. It was a final defense mechanism to prevent its enemies from learning anything from an autopsy. Once the arm was gone, Julianna was still lying there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Is she...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Heh. She's still alive. She's stubborn, I'll give her that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: I...heard...that...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Right, right. Drink up. You'll be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party let out a sigh of relief at their good fortune and looked onward. The stairs awaited. As they began to move towards the next floor...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Carry...me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: If you can talk then you can walk. You can't keep making people do what you want.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Body...hurts...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei let out a long-drawn-out sigh and lifted the girl onto his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You did good today, so I'm rewarding you for that, got it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...You stink...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Deal with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Drinking Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the Stickleback Bar, Aedric sat alone, looking over his drink. He sighed once again over all the fun he imagined that he was missing out on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Whoa, now that's quite a somber look you got there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Oh, back so soon? How's the labyrinth going?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...It goes. Hey Cass, get me something hard!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After ordering a drink, Jubei sat at the chair next to Aedric.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I'll tell you, I'm freezing my ass off in there. There's snow everywhere, and we're constantly being chased by these bird-lizard things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I was chased by bears once. Huge ones too. It was one of the best times of my life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...You and I have different definitions of fun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A drink was dropped off at the counter and Jubei took a quick shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Gah! Now that's the good stuff! Anyways, now I have to get a coat just to deal with this stratum. Olga is fine with the cold since she always wears one and even suggested where I can buy them. Marie...doesn't say much and what little she does say kind of scares me to be honest. Pharos...he's a skeleton, right? Well, he hasn't said anything about the chill, so he's probably immune to it. And that damn succubus...she just had the gall to laugh at me about it. Something about how much colder it is down in Hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei took another large gulp and slammed his mug down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: She really pisses me off sometimes!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Well, at least she's quite a looker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Huh? Kind of wasted on that awful personality. Look man, she's a demon. One that specifically entices men. You got to be on your game about that kind of thing. Besides, the girls on your team are much better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Ha, you mean Reannan and Faedyn? Sure, Reannan is pretty but first off, she's a princess. That's a no-go right there. Secondly, she's not even my type. She may seem to be fairly sweet and caring but if she finds even a single fault in you, she'll just give you a look and tear into you with it. And Faedyn, although I like warrior women, she's not really into guys so there's that too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: That so? Well at least you have a sweet little girl helping out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Reika is like everyone's little sister. I just wish she wasn't so quick to pulling out a knife if she thinks anyone is threatening her family. Sometimes she says some really disturbing things too. Things I'd rather forget, like right now! Cheers!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric began to chug the drink he had from before and slammed the mug down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Hell yeah! Cass! Another round!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Speaking of your princess, I hear that both she and our demon girl have some kind of history together. Julianna refuses to talk about it, only complaining about a headache every time Reannan's name is mentioned. I'm sure you must've heard something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Ha, beats me. Faedyn was there too and she says that it wasn't anything important. All Reannan told me about it was “she was being annoying, so I smashed her head in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...You don't think...that she meant that literally, do you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric and Jubei sat in silence for a moment and both lifted their drinks and began downing their drinks again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Fishing Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Although difficult at first, the party adjusted to sliding around the icy lake that took up most of the 12th floor. As Pharos began to fill in the map, Olga suddenly cried out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Look! There's a hole here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Huh, you're right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Who cares about some dumb hole?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Wow! The water is so clear. Ah! There's fish! I can see fish!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: This might be a good spot for fishing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Fishing?! Really?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Who cares about fishing? Shouldn't we be looking for those flowers first?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Take your time. It will take a while longer to fully flesh out this floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...Fine~! Have fun with your fishing, I'll just be over here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna plopped down into a nearby snow pile, clearly annoyed about something. Paying no heed to the temperamental girl, Jubei pulled out a line from his pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You just need to hold it like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Okay! I'll give it a try!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga eagerly dropped the line into the water and began to fidget in excitement. However, one of her feet slid at a bad angle, causing her to slip on the thin ice, shattering it and plunging her into the frozen lake. Not wasting any time, Jubei grabbed hold of her arm and quickly pulled her out. Olga was completely soaked and shivering terribly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Hey! Are you okay?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I'm afraid she has severe frostbite. We will need to remove her clothing first, I'll do what I can will my healing magic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Pffft. KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! She fell in! She just-KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Hey! This isn't funny! She could have died!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: It's that fine~? Weak humans like her should just die~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei reflexively reached for his sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You really are a demon!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: That's right~. I am a demon. Don't forget that. I may be stuck in a human shell for the time being, but that will never change. That being said...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna walked up to Olga, took off her own coat and draped it over the freezing girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: There are some enchantments in there to keep you warm. I don't really care if you live or die, but it wouldn't be in my favor if you fall here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: T-t-thank you...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Don't take this the wrong way. If you any of you lot die, then that means I'll die too. Well, I'm a demon, so I'll just go back home but then I'll lose out on the royal selection, so I'm trusting you all to stay alive. I'm not doing it for any other reason! Really!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Meaning of Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An excerpt from "Those Who Defy Fate"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Aedric left the front gate, he took a deep breath. He already knew of the hardship of what was to come next. Because outside that gate, stood Reika. Although he knew that it wouldn't work, he tried to walk past her first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm, I'm coming with you!" she stated, blocking his path. Aedric simply shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you to stay here. I have to do this one alone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm! That's no fair! You've seen me fight! You know that I can help, mm!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I know you can fight. You're a gifted fighter, but when it comes to your sister-when it comes to Reannan you lose yourself. You almost got killed back there because you just threw yourself into danger and I can't have that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...You wouldn't understand. If it's for my sister, I'd gladly give my life away!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And I don't want to see that! I don't want to see a child die in front of me! You are not an expendable piece! You can't think of yourself like that!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...It's fine. It won't happen again, mm...."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I won't allow it. I can't promise to protect you if you lose yourself in rage again. So please, stay behind. I'll bring your sister home. You just need-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika began to scream as she threw a tantrum.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why should I trust you with my sister?! You're not a hero! You're just some guy who showed up claiming to be what he's not! That make you a liar! Navarre?! What's that?! Who cares if you're from some famous family?! Who cares if the King made you her bodyguard?! WHO CARES ABOUT ANY OF THAT?!?! Reannan...she....she's my only sister...how...how can I trust someone like you to help her...I have to do it. I'm the only one who...who..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika started to break into tears. Aedric slowly approached her as he chose his next words carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"In that case, if you can't trust a hero, then can you at least trust your big brother to get things done?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika's tantrum disappeared in an instant the moment he uttered those words. Aedric could help but laugh a little at this sudden change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Haha, I've got to be honest, after watching the two of you all day. How you two would look at each other. How you two would laugh at the slightest joke. I was a bit jealous. I wondered, is this what it's like to have a sibling? Being stuck with the two of you I figured, maybe I could be your big brother."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Bro...ther...?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right. No matter what anyone says, you're Aedric Navarre's little sister, got it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eh...? Ah...!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika never had a family. She was born as an orphan. Abandoned. Unwanted. She never knew her parent's faces or even if they were still alive. Every day for her was hell. She would often wake up and go to sleep hungry, sometimes for days at a time. She had to fight for what little scraps of food she could find. Sometimes even kill. She learned early on not to trust people. People would betray you. People would hurt you. Even though the Kingdom of Valiente was seen as the greatest kingdom of all, a kingdom where dreams come true, Reika's life was proof of its dark secrets. Once the guards began to harass her for living in the streets, ruining the city's image, she moved to the sewers. She eventually found a path that led straight into the inner garden of the castle. From there she would sneak inside and steal food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One day when she entered the garden she happened upon someone. A ray of light in her life. This person was the princess, Reannan. Reannan often talked to this girl. She had never left the castle and only knew about the outside from her books. Reika was at first perplexed by this shut in girl, who only spoke of her perfect life and how she would one day meet the prince her father would choose for her. It didn't take long for Reika to realize that Reannan herself was a prisoner, much like a frog at the bottom of a well, who knew nothing aside from what was in front of her. Slowly, Reika began to look forward to her talks with Reannan. However, it didn't take long before the guards caught her. As a filthy, no-name orphan who stole from the castle the end result would be obvious. However, the one to put a stop to the execution was the princess herself. Putting herself between Reika and her own father she defied her father for the first time in her life and asked for Reika to become her personal handmaiden. Normally the king would have ignored his daughter's request, but when he heard what the other guards were whispering about, how the princess was this angelic kind soul for such an act, he allowed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Reika became a servant and was treated rather poorly by the staff, her time with Reannan was different. Reannan didn't treat her as a servant, but as family. Reannan often mused that she always wanted a little sister and treated Reika as such. Those simple words became Reika's whole world. She had finally gained the family that she always dreamed of on those cold sad nights. She had finally met a person who viewed her as an equal and would share in her laughter. That moment was, without a doubt, the happiest moment in Reika's life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just now, another person just called her family. Not only did Reika's eyes fill with tears, but her heart screamed as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Is this okay? Is this...really okay for someone as worthless and unwanted like me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika sobbed loudly once again. Although Aedric didn't fully understand why she cried, he did understand that these were tears of joy. He kneeled down and held Reika as she cried into his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, I'll bring your sister home," he repeated. This time Reika slowly nodded. Tearing a piece off of his shirt, Aedric handed his family crest to Reika.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you to be a good girl and watch the place while we're gone. If anyone gives you any trouble, just show them this and proclaim who you are, as loudly as you can. If they so much as harm a single hair on your head, I'll teach them a lesson, okay?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm...mm..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric stood up and began to walk away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll be back before you know it! Wait for us, sis!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika nodded once again and, clutching the crest to her chest, began to wave wildly to her brother as he disappeared into the distance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Two Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the shopping district of High Lagaard, two young girls were walking along, happily chatting the day away.</p>
<p>Olga: Wow! Your sister sounds like a great person! I bet you're very proud of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm! I love her a lot! Hehe! Also, Fae-nee and Onii-chan too! But...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika stopped for a brief moment, her eyes downcast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Onii-chan has been spending a lot of time in that bar with Aniki, mm. He hasn't had time to play with me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Ah, I have seen Jubei going in there a lot lately. Maybe those two have become good friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Friends? Mm! I see! Even Onii-chan needs friends too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika's mood immediately brightened. She then began to climb up a nearby fountain and walked along its edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Reika-chan, you've been in the labyrinth too, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, a few times. It's nothing like the one back in Etria, mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Really? Then, can you tell me what that was like? I feel a little out of place in my group, so I'd like some advice, if that's okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Advice?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Yeah, like, what did you do while in Etria?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, I gave out medicine to keep everyone healthy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Ah, so you were the little medic there too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: And then I would whack monsters with my staff! Like, KAPOW, right in the head!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: ...Come again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, then I would whack monsters with my staff!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: With your staff...right...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, Onee-chan didn't want me to use any knives. It would've been easy too, all I'd have to do is stab them in the ankles or the back of the knees and when they've fallen down, I could go for-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: How do you know--You know what, I'm probably better off not knowing. Let's just drop this conversation and get some ice cream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Yay! Ice cream! Hehe! I love you, Olga-nee-san!...Ah!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Eh? What did you just say?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, sorry. It just slipped out. Is that okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga suddenly grabbed Reika's hands with stars in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Yes! Of course, it's okay! Now, don't let go of Onee-san's hands, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika and her new sister then walked off to find some ice cream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Guild Esbat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as battle seemed inevitable, the party scattered, hiding behind the pillars that littered the room.</p>
<p>Wilhelm: A tired tactic. Come and face your deaths head on, like explorers should.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Sorry to disappoint you, but we don't play by the rules. Olga!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Got it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga's shots began to rapidly fire about the pillars, covering the party and creating a cloud of snow and metal. Once the cloud was thick enough, Jubei immediately leapt out, aiming for Artelind's head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You've left yourself wide open!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: A brilliant plan. However...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old gunman took aim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: I am not called Der Freischutz for nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A flaming bullet shot out, carefully avoiding all of Olga's shots and connected right into Jubei's chest. As Jubei fell, he caught the sight of Artelind's grinning face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind: It seems like the diversion worked. You should remember that trick for your next lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jubei hit the ground, an enraged Julianna charged at Wilhelm, wrapping her whip around one of his arms. However, the gunman grabbed hold of the whip, pulled the girl towards him and kicked her in the gut. Before she could recover, Artelind slid along the ice and snow, seemingly dancing across it, and sliced into Julianna's body with her staff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: That's two down. How on earth were you lot able to make it this far?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Determination with certainty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lich's voice echoed about the battlefield, it's presence still hidden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Oh? And what's that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Determination with certainty brings about the key to victory!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos unleashed a wave of healing magic, bringing both Jubei and Julianna back from the brink. Before he could finish the spell, Artelind stabbed him from behind with her staff. The illusion of the old man began to dissipate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind: What the...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm fired an ice bullet at Pharos, freezing his skeletal remains.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Monsters! So your guild is made of up monsters, is that it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Monsters who don't know when to quit!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna weakly grabbed the old man's leg. Wilhelm responded in kind by placing one of his guns up to her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Stop this!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga rushed out from her hiding place, panting heavily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Please! Why are you doing this?! We're all fellow explorers! We shouldn't be fighting like this! I'm sure...I'm sure there's another way!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind looked away in shame but Wilhelm stood his ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Explorers die in the labyrinth all the time. This has not changed since its first discovery. What's one more body to the pile?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm fired his gun at Marie, hitting her directly in the head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Marie-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Hold it! Can you really take your eyes off your enemy? Can you fire that gun and save their lives? Can you?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: ...I can!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her hands quaking, Olga took aim and fired a shot at Wilhelm. The bullet grazed past his cheek, barely missing its mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Splendid. No regrets, I'm sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After nodding in approval, he then fired his gun on the girl. As Olga's body fell into the snow, Wilhelm stumbled backwards, his body weakened by the poison curse Marie had cast while they weren't paying attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: It's over. Artelind, let's clean up and head back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind: Right...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two looked over the blood stained battleground. Despite how many times they had done this, it never got any easier.</p>
<p>Artelind: Forgive us...Marguerite...GAH!! AHHHHHHHH!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind's body suddenly seized and horrible wounds began to open up across her body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Artelind! What's wro--Ah!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then he saw it. The bloodied Marie, her gazeless stare unrelenting, exuded a thick malice that blanketed the arena. That miasma of hatred festered about her and slowly encroached upon the old gunman. Wilhelm took aim, his hand shaking for the first in a long time. The curse hastened, gripping one of his arms and snapping with a sickening crack. He cried out in pain and as he looked into her deep eyes, eyes which did and did not look upon him, she reached for her bell and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Stop...it...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga grabbed hold of Marie's leg. Marie's hand paused for a moment as she glanced at Olga's crying face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Please...no more...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie's gaze softened and the curse tearing apart Wilhelm and Artelind's bodies was released. For all intents and purposes, the battle with Guild Esbat was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Goal of Kurohana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At an outdoor café near the city square, Reannan, Faedyn and Reika were eating breakfast. As they enjoyed their meal, the troubadour, Elana, spotted her guildmates and hurried over to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Good morning everyone! How are my favorite girls?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Ah, Kaa-chan!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: We're doing quite well. How about you? We've barely seen you since we arrived at High Lagaard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Being an idol is hard work you know~. I've been so busy writing and rehearsing songs for my upcoming concert that I'm afraid that I won't have time to join you all in the labyrinth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, that's okay! We haven't gone in much either, mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: The new recruits have been doing a stellar job at exploring. At this rate, they might not even need our help.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Is that so? Well, I'd love to chat with them sometime! I can only imagine the ballads I could write about their heroic tales!</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p>Meanwhile in the labyrinth...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Hm? Look! There seems to be something buried here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Under a cherry blossom tree? I think I remember a story about something related to that...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: It's probably treasure~! Let's dig! Let's dig!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: The story goes that there are corpses buried under a cherry tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Whatever, corpses carry treasure, right? All the more reason to keep digging!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Julianna continued to dig, a swarm of scorpions began to flood out of the brush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: WHAT?! SCORPIONS?! WHY?!?!?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Back in High Lagaard...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Oh my~! I have so many songs to prepare for that momentous day~. Did you hear already? The concert is planned to start once the floating castle is discovered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana looked up to the sky and gazed at the Yggdrasil tree stretching out into the heavens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Do you really think that there is a castle up there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: According to Ashley, there's definitely something up there. We can only hope that it isn't a repeat of Etria...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group fell silent as they remembered the horrors of the sixth stratum back in Etria. Reannan pushed her plate away and covered her mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Just thinking of those narrow blood soaked hallways is making me feel sick all over again...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: W-well, that's just the worst case scenario, right? We can't expect every one of these trees to be like that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: That's true. According to Ashley, there are seven trees in total. Well, six or possibly even five now. One of them sank into the ocean some 100 years ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: And the other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Gone. A massive explosion happened about 10 years ago. The tree and the surrounding area was decimated. It might have been a defense mechanism from the old world to stop whatever that thing in the Claret Hollows was. And if that's the case...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Then it is our duty to stop it from happening again. I cannot return home while the world is in such danger. I swear that I will continue this journey until the very end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: And I'll be with you all the way, Rean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm, me too!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elana: Oh my, aren't you all pumped up~. Well, I still plan to go home after all this. My darling Gene and little Lillian are still waiting on me. But depending on how things go there, I'll be glad to lend my aid again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Devil of Lust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An excerpt from Those Who Defy Fate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bar itself was dark and devoid of much light. The only thing keeping it from being blanketed in total darkness was the sporadic torches that littered the walls. And much like Faedyn had said, the patrons themselves kept to themselves and paid no heed to the two women who entered. Faedyn wordlessly motioned for Reannan to follow and the two headed for a table in a far corner of the establishment. Upon sitting down, Faedyn cautiously looked over the room. This was a place that she was quite familiar with back when she still lived in Kibram, but it took on a sinister look now that she knew that the vampire lord's agents could be in this very place, watching their moves.</p><p>"Ahhhhn! Fae-Fae! Is that you, Fae-Fae?" a voice suddenly called out. The two women turned towards the shouting twin tailed bar maid as she skipped over to the table.</p><p>"It is you, Fae-Fae~! I haven't seen you in soooooo long~! Where have you been?"</p><p>"A friend of yours?" Reannan asked. Faedyn chuckled slightly.</p><p>"I guess you could say that. Rean, this is Julianna. She's been here for as long as I can remember."</p><p>"Eeeeeeeh? It's alright Fae-Fae, you can call me 'Juli' if you waaaaant~."</p><p>Both the girl and Faedyn laughed and began chatting happily. However, Reannan had already noticed something. She could clearly see a black aura wafting around Julianna's soul. She had remembered what Master Pharos had told her.</p><p>
  <i>Cornelius has many servants under him. With your ability to see the souls of both the living and the dead, you should be able to identify demonic beings by a black haze emanating from their being.</i>
</p><p>Although Reannan tried to hide her fear, Julianna noticed it immediately and smiled sadistically.</p><p>"Hey, Fae-Fae. Your little friend is giving me quite the look there~."</p><p>"Hm? Rean, is everything alright?"</p><p>"'Rean', huh? Fuhuhuuuuun~." Julianna giggled as she slowly pushed her face closer to Reannan, "You sure do keep some interesting company. Who would have thought that you would bring the Princess of Valiente all the way here."</p><p>"...Princess?"</p><p>"Hey hey, tell me Princess...Did you come here for your boyfriend♥?"</p><p>Reannan suddenly swung her staff at Julianna, the black blade jutting out stopped just short of her neck. However, the demon didn't react.</p><p>"Oooh! Scary! Scaaaaaaary~!"</p><p>"Rean! What are-"</p><p>"She's a demon! She's working for Vardas!"</p><p>Faedyn looked at Julianna waiting for her response to such an allegation. But the girl only continued to look at Reannan, smiling seductively.</p><p>"Hey hey, tell me Princess...Why did you stop?"</p><p>"What do you-"</p><p>"Why did you stop your blade~? If you wanted to, you could have easily lopped my head off by now? Are you worried? Are you scared? Don't tell me...have you never killed someone before~? Ahhhhhh, are you a cherry-girl~? How cuuuuuuute♥!!"</p><p>Reannan pulled her staff back to try to swing at Julianna again, but her blade met nothing but air as the demon girl leapt backwards, demonic bat wings sprouting from her back as she gracefully landed atop the bar counter. She then began to clap, getting the attention of the bar locals.</p><p>"Alright everyone! Listen up! We have two very special guests with us today~! An escapee and a Princess~! I'm sure that the Master would love to meet these two so don't rough them up too badly~!"</p><p>One by one, the bar patrons stood up from their seats, facing the two outsiders with a glazed look in their eyes.</p><p>"Everyone! What's wrong? It's me, Faedyn! What are you all doing?"</p><p>"Fuhuhuuuun~! It's pointless to try and talk to them. My pets won't even bark unless I give the say so~."</p><p>Julianna's slaves then began to draw various weapons, from knives to swords to even broken bottles as they began to lumber towards the two girls. Faedyn gritted her teeth in anger as she looked at the woman she once called friend.</p><p>"Julianna...just what on earth are you?"</p><p>"I guess proper introductions are in order. From the 2nd circle of Hell, the realm of lust, comes a beautiful princess who's charm cannot be beat. Yes~! It is I, Julianna Ul Terrarossa~! Ufufuuun~! Hey, Fae-Fae! Tell me, tell me...can you kill them? Can you hurt these people that you've known your entire life? Whose life do you value more? Yours? The Princess? Or these pets of mine? Oh, I am just absolutely <b>LOVING</b> that anguished look on your face! Kyahahahaha!!"</p><p>"Julianna!!!" Faedyn screamed as she entered a fighting stance. The mind slaves ran towards the two.</p><p>"Strengthen!"</p><p>Faedyn cast a strengthening spell on her gauntlets and stopped a sword in mid swing. Due to the reinforcement on her armor, the blade could not cut through. With her other hand, she punched the man in the gut and kicked his legs, knocking him to the ground. Although she hated to bring harm to these people, this was a far preferable method than using her weapons.</p><p>Meanwhile, Reannan focused on the Od within each of the bar patrons.</p><p>"Weakness!"</p><p>The curse managed to take hold on all of her targets. Curse magic works by taking hold of the internal mana called Od within your opponent's body and disrupting it. Due to how difficult it is to manipulate that flow of mana, curses often take a long time to take effect. However, due to Reannan's unique way of mana manipulation, this was effectively a non-issue. It didn't take long for more than half of the slaves to fall to the floor, the curse weakening their bodies to the point where they couldn't even stand up. And the ones who managed to resist it were slowed down enough that Faedyn could easily ignore them and focus on the succubus.</p><p>"Heeeeeh~. Curse magic, huh? Why, aren't you just full of surprises, little Princess~?"</p><p>"Julianna! How could you! Just how long have you been deceiving us?" Faedyn screamed.</p><p>"Since always~!"</p><p>"Khhh! So all this time....you...?!"</p><p>"Oh? Ooooooh~? Did you never notice? Are you telling me that you never thought about how strange this town is? A town surrounded by a dense forest, its only contact to the outside world being a single caravan that comes once a month? A local lord living in the massive castle embedded into the mountain, the very castle that once belonged to the infamous Dread Queen of the North? How Lord Vardas only comes out occasionally at night and invites some villagers to live in that very castle? Are you telling me that you never suspected anything wrong with this place?!"</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"This place isn't a village, it's a farm! A feeding den for Lord Cornelius Vardas and his kin! And everyone who lives here knows that! <b>You're the only one who never noticed!</b>"</p><p>"SHUT UP!"</p><p>The enraged Faedyn charged at the demon. As she drew closer, Julianna faintly laughed as purple energy arrows began to appear behind her.</p><p>"Myriad Arrows~."</p><p>Faedyn twisted her body and slammed herself against a nearby table. With the table flipped over, she then used it as cover against the energy bolts which pelted it, slowly tearing it to shreds.</p><p>"Strengthen!"</p><p>With the table reinforced, the bolts harmlessly dissipated against its hardened surface. She then picked up the table and, using it as a shield, charged at Julianna. However, the demon backed away as multiple patrons charged at the shield, holding Faedyn back.</p><p>"Heeeeeh~. You're quite the quick thinker, aren't you Fae-Fae? Well, I've had enough of you for a while."</p><p>Julianna flew into the air and headed towards Reannan. Unlike Faedyn, Reannan wasn't quite used to combat. Earlier she had tried to cast a curse on Julianna, but a demon's Od was far too different from what she was used to so it had no effect. Her hands trembled as she gripped her staff.</p><p>"Fuhuhuuuun~! We're both Princesses, so we should get along nicely♥!"</p><p>"Stay back!" Reannan shouted as she poured dark energy into the staff, forming the black scythe blade. However, due to her poor grip, Julianna was able to easily brush it aside. She then pushed her face as close as she could to Reannan's.</p><p>"I want you to look into my eyes~."</p><p>Reannan could feel a sudden throbbing feeling throughout her entire body. Her body began to heat up rapidly and go into minor convolutions. As Reannan tried to understand what was happening to her, Julianna licked her lips.</p><p>"Another pet acquired♥!"</p><p>"<b>JULIANNA!!!</b>" Faedyn yelled as she closed in yet again, her blade swinging towards the demon's head. However, Reannan stood in the path of the blade so Faedyn was forced to stop, just a hair's breadth away from Reannan's neck. It only took a moment for her to notice the same glazed look in Reannan's eyes.</p><p>"Kill her." Julianna ordered coldly.</p><p>Taking hold of her staff, Reannan swung her scythe at Faedyn at full force. Not seeing a way out of this situation, Faedyn closed her eyes and waited for death. A moment passed. Two moments. Faedyn slowly opened her eyes to see the scythe blade stopped just short of her neck. Tears streamed down Reannan's face as her arms shook violently.</p><p>"Fae...dyn...r....run...aw-"</p><p>Reannan was suddenly smacked in the face by Julianna with enough force to send her toppling over. She then began kicking the fallen girl.</p><p>"No no nooooo~! You can't just ignore orders like that~! My my, I'll have to give you some extra punishment later once we clean up here♥!"</p><p>Julianna then turned to Faedyn once more.</p><p>"Or maybe you would like to join us? I'm sure the three of us could have so much fun together~! Just give in, Fae-Fae. One look in my eyes and I'll send you to heaven, fuhuhuuuun♥!"</p><p>"Quiet, demon! Whatever ties we had once before have long since been severed. I swear upon my knight's honor that I will slay you," Faedyn said coldly as she moved into a combat stance. Julianna merely shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>"How boooooring~! I guess you were always that type to begin with. Well, if you want to fight a demon, then I'll happily oblige!"</p><p>More and more purple energy bolts appeared around Julianna, all fixated upon Faedyn's position. She had already seen this attack before and had a good idea about how fast these bolts were. If Faedyn ran blindly towards Julianna, she would die. That was certain. Luckily, Faedyn was very familiar with this place and had a good idea of not only where the tables and chairs were, but also the controlled patrons. If she did things correctly, she could create a small window to defeat her foe.</p><p>The arrows fired. Faedyn kicked a nearby stool up into the air in front of her and cast a quick strengthening spell upon it. The stool stopped a few bolts, but it wouldn't last long. Faedyn immediately began to run around Julianna, smashing and throwing enhanced pieces of tables and chair at her. Thankfully, enhancement magic didn't take much mana to cast, but it could only enhance something so much. The material was important and focusing too much mana into it would break it. It was for that reason that it typically wasn't used to enhance human bodies as there was a high chance of destroying your limbs.</p><p>Faedyn continued to lob pieces of wood at Julianna. Like she expected, the arrows kept the makeshift projectiles from reaching her target and only increased the piles of broken wood around the demon girl. Without much choice, Faedyn leapt behind the bar counter and poured mana into it so it could last as long as she needed.</p><p>"Huuuuuh~! That old trick again? Can't you think of something-"</p><p>A bottle of alcohol was suddenly thrown at Julianna. One of her arrows struck the bottle, shattering it and spilling the liquid all over the bar floor.</p><p>"Hey! Those things are expensive!"</p><p>"Don't care!" Faedyn shot back, throwing whatever she could find. As more and more bottles were destroyed, Julianna continued to grow angrier and angrier. However, in her rage, she failed to notice just how soaked the surrounding area was. This was something that Faedyn had hoped for. Pulling out an arrow, she doused it in alcohol and, with a snap of her fingers, cast a small fire spell on it. Faedyn then removed her glasses and with the mana she had been gathering in her hands, cast a small enhancement spell on her eyes. Although gathering mana from the air was not only an extremely slow process, it was far weaker than that processed internal mana called Od. Even if it was weaker, her vision grew far sharper for this brief moment. Standing up to face her adversary, Faedyn readied her bow and fired that flaming arrow. It, of course, missed Julianna and struck the alcohol soaked wood that lie at her feet.</p><p>"...Pffffft! What's was thaaaat~? You totally-"</p><p>The area around Julianna burst into a raging inferno, swallowing the succubus whole. Wasting no time, Faedyn leapt from the bar and grabbed hold of Reannan. She was heavy and seemingly lifeless, but she had to get her out of this place. She made sure that the flames wouldn't spread far so once she could confirm Julianna's death, the others should be safe as well. Faedyn struggled as she dragged Reannan by force towards the entrance of the bar.</p><p>"Got☆You♥!"</p><p>Faedyn felt two fingers on her shoulder. Before she could react, a purple energy bolt fired out, tearing through it. Faedyn fell to the ground, clutching her shoulder. As she looked up she could see the demon standing above her, seemingly unscathed by the flames. Gritting her teeth, she forced herself up and hid behind a nearby building so that she may use some healing magic to close up the wound. As much as it pained her, she had to leave Reannan behind at Julianna's feet and think of another way to save her. At this point, it would be far more preferable to fight outdoors.</p><p>Julianna, stepped out into the night air while dragging Reannan by the bodice of her dress. She then glanced at the forest and laughed softly.</p><p>"Heeeeeh~. So this is what you were hiding. Well, go on little Princess. Call them."</p><p> </p><p>As Faedyn struggled to get her bleeding under control, she saw THEM saunter into the town. The skeletons that Reannan had raised to fight the wargs in the forest, the skeletons that were on standby outside the town to protect it from any creatures lurking in that dark forest were now entering the town. The few townsfolk who were still out at this time of night fled into their homes. Faedyn could hear the frantic cries from the house that she was hiding behind as a mother tried to console her children that everything would be all right. She felt horrible. She felt as though she were the one to bring this terror to the place that she once called home. The skeletons looked in Faedyn's direction and began to approach her. As they drew their weapons, it was clear that they were hunting for her. Not wanting to bring more harm to the people, she dashed out of her hiding place.</p><p>"Fuhuhuuuuun~! There you are~!"</p><p>Faedyn could see that Julianna was now sitting upon the town square fountain, almost as if it were a throne. Beside her sat Reannan who's eyes were downcast towards the ground.</p><p>"Rean! Snap out of it!"</p><p>"It's useless~! Seeeeee? She can't even move an inch right now unless I say so~."</p><p>
  <i>She's right.</i>
</p><p>"She's much stronger than that! Rean! I know you can hear me!"</p><p>
  <i>You're wrong.</i>
</p><p>"I said it's useless, stupid girl~! Well, whatever. I'm feeling charitable today, so I'll give you one last chance. Become my pet and I promise to love both of you oh so tenderly♥!"</p><p>
  <i>I'm not strong like you.</i>
</p><p>"Silence, demon! I told you once before and I'll tell you again! I swear that I will slay you and save my home! Rean! Just hold on a little longer!"</p><p>
  <i>Why did I even come here?</i>
</p><p>"Is that so...Fuhuhuuuuun~! So be it!"</p><p>
  <i>I should have just gone home. I should have just listened to my father and married my prince. I never should have tried to be something that I'm not.</i>
</p><p>"Are you listening Princess~? She says that she's going to save you? Isn't that funny?!"</p><p>
  <i>Why....am I here...?</i>
</p><p>"C'mooooon~! Let's watch your only friend get torn apart by the undead that you created!  <b>KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!</b>"</p><p>
  <i>I'm scared. Please. Someone. Anyone. Save me!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Reannan, it's okay."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Huh...?</i>
</p><p>The voice that Reannan had heard in her head at that moment was a voice that she hadn't heard in years. No matter how much time would pass, she would never mistake it. It was the voice of her long gone mother, Leraje. The one soul that she so desperately tried to call time and time again.</p><p>
  <i>"I have always watched over you. Even now, I can see that you are deceiving yourself. You still have the strength and the courage to fight."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mother...is...is that you?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Reannan, my daughter. Do not cry. You have done nothing wrong. You are far stronger than you give yourself credit for."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No...I'm still weak...I was never ready for this. I could never save anyone. I haven't changed in the slightest. And your dress...it's...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Now, stand up. Face your fears. And never look back."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I....I...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Know this, my daughter. I will always be watching over you."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>No...! Please don't go!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Your mother will always love you, Reannan."</i>
</p><p>"Mo....ther..." tears streamed down Reannan's face as she called out to the sky.</p><p>"Huuuuuuh~?"</p><p>Much to Julianna's surprise, Reannan stood up. Without missing a beat, she ran towards Faedyn and pulled her away from the hoard of undead and into a nearby ally. Julianna stood there in shock, but slowly began to laugh.</p><p>"Fu...fuhuhuhuhun. KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Interesting~! How veeeeeeery interesting, Princess!"</p><p> </p><p>Once again behind cover, Faedyn fell to her knees. She hadn't the time to fully heal the wound from earlier and it had reopened during the fighting.</p><p>"Fae! Are you okay?"</p><p>"Nngh...Yeah, it's just a small wound. Don't worry about it. Give me a few moments and I'll-"</p><p>*<b>RIIIIIIIIP</b>*</p><p>Faedyn sat awe as Reannan tore a piece of her dress off and wrapped it around her wound.</p><p>"W-wait a second! Isn't that your precious mother's-"</p><p>"It's fine. This dress isn't my mother. I know that she wouldn't mind if I used it to help someone I care about."</p><p>Faedyn noticed that there was something different about this girl now. The look in her eyes, her motions and even the tone of her voice was slightly different. Reannan looked at Faedyn's sword and picked it up from off the ground.</p><p>"I'm going to borrow this for a second." she said as pulled her ponytail back.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>"I'm saying goodbye."</p><p>With one swift motion, Reannan cut her ponytail clean off. As bits and pieces flew into the wind, Reannan dropped the sword and walked back into the street. Once again, she came face to face with that succubus and tossed the clump of hair into the sky.</p><p>"Ooooooh~? What happened to your hair~? I kind of liked the way it looked. That little tail of yours would have been great for reining you back while we had our nighttime fun♥! Fuhuhuuuuun~!"</p><p>Reannan didn't respond and just shot the demon a glare.</p><p>"Ooooh~? Scary~! Scaaaaaary~! What's with that looooook~? But, I have to admit...I kind of like it~! It's making me feel all kinds of gushy down there♥! Fuhuhuuuuun~!"</p><p>"I have nothing more to say to you."</p><p>"...That so~? Well, maybe this will change your mind."</p><p>With a small motion of her hands, purple lights began to appear behind Julianna one by one. Reannan, still looking ahead began to speak. Not to Julianna nor to Faedyn, but an oath only for herself.</p><p>"From this moment forth I solemnly swear: I will no longer mourn my weakness nor cry at my helplessness. I shall always face forward, never looking away from my path. Should anything stand in my way, I shall cut it down. Never again will I be deterred!"</p><p>"Oh? I have no idea of what you are on about, but if you're asking for more arrows than <b>I'LL BE HAPPY TO OBLIGE!!!</b>"</p><p>The night sky lit up in a deep purple. Countless lights, countless arrows aiming in on Reannan's position. The townsfolk clutched their loved one's tight as if the end was upon them. It was clear that Julianna no longer cared for the lives of the cattle that lived here. And if that was the case, then the ritual was nearing its final stages. Reannan, however, stood still, rapidly gathering mana from the air and muttering one word over and over again.</p><p>"Strengthen."</p><p>Her bones hardened.</p><p>"Strengthen."</p><p>Her muscles pulsated.</p><p>"Strengthen."</p><p>Her senses grew sharper.</p><p>"Fuhuhuuuuuuun~! I hope you all enjoy the light show~! Here we gooooo~! Myriad-"</p><p>"Strengthen!"</p><p>"Arr-"</p><p>Within an instant, Reannan was in front of Julianna, her arm already swinging at the succubus.</p><p>"...Eh?"</p><p>At that moment, Julianna flew backwards and barely avoided Reannan's hand. The sheer force of her swing caused by the multiple strengthening spells on her body shattered the fountain, leaving nothing but rubble in her wake. Julianna thought for just a moment of what would have happened had she not moved away in time.</p><p>"Ha....haha...Nice try little Princess~! But you'll have to try a little harder than that!"</p><p>Because she had to flee so quickly, Julianna had to stop her spell. It was annoying, but all she had to do was create more arrows and fire them as she flew away. Reannan, slowly looked up at the demon, her eyes glowing red with malice. Within just a moments notice, she moved again. Her speed was unfathomable. The only thing allowing Julianna to see where the Princess had disappeared off to was a streak of crimson rapidly heading towards her. The blur leapt far into the air and fell towards Julianna like a meteor.</p><p>Their eyes met again. Julianna saw the crimson glow in Reannan's eyes and the absolute disgust and disdain on her face. Reannan's arm now came down towards Julianna's head, like the grim reaper's scythe. There was no escaping it now.</p><p>It was at this moment that Julianna felt something new flowing through her body. A feeling she had never experienced before. The terrible taste of that raw primal emotion...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <h1></h1>
  <p>
    <b><span class="big"></span></b></p>
  <p>
    <b><br/>
<span class="dropcap">
<i>FEAR</i><br/>
</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>There was no time to even scream. Reannan's hand crushed Julianna's skull in an instant, slamming her body to ground causing a momentous shock wave which reverberated throughout the village. Both Faedyn and the villagers watched as that terrible, yet beautiful scene as the wind from the shock wave overtook them and the Princess slowly lifted herself up yet again. Reannan looked at her bloody arm and swung it off to the side, much like cleaning excess blood off a blade.<p>Reannan headed back to the town square where the undead still roamed. The creatures paused and watched her. And, with one dominating glare, the undead bowed before the Princess. The townspeople, still shaking and worried, watched this woman who commanded the dead. They were terrified that this was another one of Vardas's servants. Feeling the sense of unease that permeated the town, Reannan took a deep breath.</p><p>"Hear me! The demon that plagued your town is no more! I am Reannan Leraje Faust! Princess of Valiente and..." she paused for just a moment, but continued," ...its future Queen! Your troubles have reached my ears, and so I declare that this town is now under my protection! No longer will you have to fear for your loved ones! No longer will you have to fear the night! I swear to you all, dawn is approaching and this nightmare is at an end!"</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>On the edge of the village there was a hill with a vantage point where you could see the entire village. Reannan watched the villagers silently as they ran about the place, stocking up on food and other essential supplies and loading them into carts for the long night ahead. After she had given her speech, people slowly began to walk out of their homes, still wary of this woman who claimed to be royalty. However, it was Faedyn who convinced them. Faedyn spoke to the people and told them that it was she who went to the Princess and asked her to save them. Upon hearing this from someone they knew from this place, they were quick to believe her. There was no telling how long it would be until Vardas would find out about what happened here so the villagers began to prepare to escape out of the forest and head to another city for the time being.<p>"I thought you would be here."</p><p>Reannan turned to see Faedyn waving to her as she walked up the hill.</p><p>"How is everything?" Reannan asked.</p><p>"A little tired, but they're holding up fine. Haha, you should see the looks on the children's faces when they talk about you, Rean. Or should I say 'Princess Reannan' now?"</p><p>"Rean is fine," Reannan chuckled," ...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."</p><p>"Hey, don't worry about it. I know you had your reasons. And after what we just went through, I'm not surprised at all as to why you would hide your identity."</p><p>Faedyn then cast her gaze towards the undead that roamed the woods, keeping anything dangerous from reaching the villagers.</p><p>"...So those things in the forest...Are you sure that they won't go berserk again?"</p><p>"Mm, I have better control over them now. I'm not sure how to explain it, but I feel like something was missing before."</p><p>"Something missing?"</p><p>"It's hard to explain, but I feel like a lot of weight has been lifted from my shoulders."</p><p>"Hm, that so?"</p><p>A moment of silence passed between the two of them before Reannan spoke again.</p><p>"...I...was able to speak to her again."</p><p>"Her?"</p><p>Reannan said nothing. She just smiled gently while clutching her mother's dress.</p><p>"Ah. I see. I'm happy for you."</p><p>Reannan basked in that moment for a short while before turning towards the mountain castle. It was far, far bigger than she had imagined. Crossing the forest to reach it would a daunting task, let alone climbing the castle itself.</p><p>"So, that's the castle."</p><p>"Yeah, for as long as I can remember, I was told that the lord of this land lived in that place."</p><p>"I'm almost out of time. According to Master Pharos, the mage who taught me magic, Cornelius plans to use Sir Aedric as a sacrifice during the eclipse. We have less than a day before then."</p><p>"So this Aedric guy...is he important to you?"</p><p>"Heh, he's an important friend of mine, just like you."</p><p>"Wow, I don't think I'm quite worthy to be a friend of a Princess."</p><p>"Then don't think like that. In my mind, there is no difference between us. We are equals, you and I."</p><p>"W-well if you put it that way..."</p><p>"If there's anything that I learned on this journey it's that simple truth. Everyone walks the same path called life. Regardless of where you are born, we are all human. There is no difference between those of my blood family and the little girl I call my sister."</p><p>"...Wow. It's strange to see you talk all prim and proper. You're nothing like that crybaby I met not that long ago."</p><p>"...I'll have you know that I'm still the same person I was before. If all you're going to do is call me names then you can just piss off."</p><p>"Oh ho! Now where did you learn to talk like that?"</p><p>"Gee, I wonder."</p><p>The two laughed heartily together. They hadn't been together long, but in their minds, it had been as though they'd known each other all their lives. Faedyn turned and began to descend the hill.</p><p>"We should probably turn in for the night. We both have a busy day tomorrow."</p><p>"Right. A bed doesn't sound too bad right about now."</p><p>"...Rean, about you going to that castle alone..."</p><p>"...Don't worry. I'll be fine. More importantly, I need you to lead these people out of the village. The further away I am from this place, the weaker my summoned dead will be. I'm trusting you to at least get these people to the forest's edge."</p><p>Reannan then held her fist out towards Faedyn.</p><p>"After that...I would be honored if you would join me."</p><p>Faedyn cracked into a grin and bumped her fist against Reannan's.</p><p>"The honor would be all mine."</p><p>The following day would be the longest day in both Reannan and Faedyn's lives. Both of them were completely prepared for what came next. Many hardships had occurred on this journey. And for Reannan, she had at long last reached the starting line. All that was left was for her to take those first brave steps towards her destiny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Dreaming Marie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exploration within the labyrinth had become much easier as of late. In a turn of events, the party began to follow the mysterious Marie of all people, who seemed to know where she was going. Whenever a monster appeared, a single wave of her bell caused them to fall asleep, making them easy prey for the others. The girl herself seemed more talkative as of late, though what she said was still undecipherable to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: This all seems to be a bit too easy...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeh~? Who cares about that~? The sooner we reach the castle the better, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Yeah but...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga looked over the corpses left behind, or what was left of them anyways. After each battle, Marie's cloak would envelop the monsters, leaving behind only the usable materials. It was quite frightening to think of what happened to the rest of the creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: Ț̶̨̮̘͎̈̾̿̆̽͛̑͋͞ͅh҉̢̖̤̯̦̌̃̈́̍͛͑͆͝e̸̢̛̫̱̝̗̲͉̋́̐̇͛̂̐̆ r҉̧̭̰͖͖̣͕҇̅̆͋̎̓e̸̙̬̩̩̮̰͎͐͊̓͜͝a̷̧̘̠̖̋͊͂͐̿͡l̸̢̳̝͗̊̅̏͌͠m̸̢̗͔̣̄̏͛͞ o̶̪̜̞̎̋͗͢͞f̵̡̱͓̙̟͑́͑̒̀͝ d҈̢̣̞͈̬̥̟͕҇̇̒͗̌͋̆̎͐ṛ̵̬͑͆͢͝ë̸̡̯̬̗̗͓͈̀͡a҉̢͓̬̯̤͈͕̥̮̿͒͠ṁ̵̨͉̬͖̦̳͙̥́̐̍͠s̸̱̣̟̓̓̑͢͝ ỉ̸̡̟͇̙͚̪͚͗͛̈́͂͞s̵̡̛͖͚͈̙͑̊ m̷̳̩̏͑͊͒͜͞i҈̢̙͚̤̮͙̗̣̥̍̉͊̉̕n҈̫̲̫̪͔̯̣͚̄͛̓͜͠ę̷̱̫̯҇̽̒̂̈́͑ d̵̢͔̩҇̇̎̈o̸̡̙͖͉͓͍͙̰̔̊́̌͑̇̾̚͞m҈̟̝̝̱҇̒̓́̃̎͜a̵̩̖̲͙̮̥͆̆͋̿͌͜͠i̴̢̝̱͚̪͙̫̠̯̍̂͡ṉ̶̡̖͉͔̗͆̍̕.҈̢̖̟͈̏̇͂̓͞ W̴̡̫̗̣͚̰͍̍̅̐͗̕o̶̧̜͎̞̦̟̯̠҇̓̌͒̾̈̇̃r̴̝͔̣̦͔̘͈̂͐̕̚͢ŗ̸̥̭̙̞͍̖̭̏̈͒͗͝y҉̯̗͚̭͕̾̓̓̆́͜͡ͅ ņ̵̟̭͕̔͝o҉̧̲̮̥͇͎̾̑̍̏̕t҉̪̭͚̲̯̳͌̈̓͆̕͜,̴͓̫̥͕̤͍̭̅̿̔͜͡ t҉̯̜̦̞̬͙͍͌͛̊͜͠h҈͖̫̩͙̩̜̗̪͒̽͜͞ȩ̷̛̦̞̫̰̭͔̌͋̉y҈͍̥͕̳̝͋̑̕̚͢ ä̸̭̗̠̲͔͍̫̂̃͑͢͠l҉̡̛̩̩̟̥̖͎͛͗̄l҉̭̯͔̓̑͜͞ l̸̢̩͖͉̘̒͗̓̑̕ͅį̴̩̞̰̣͉̆͐̊͝ͅv̸̜̙̅̚͜͝ͅẹ̸̗̜͑́͐̾̓̍͢͡ o҈̛̫̦̦͍̈̄́̓̈́̂͊͜n̷̢̬͖͇͖̳̏̽͠ w̴̨̬̣͔̉̈́̍͞į̸̦͓̣̥̥͓̝̝̈́̀̈́̇͞t̸̛̖̱̜̙̉̈́̅̂̒̿͌͜h̴̢͕̜̪͖̝̰͙͛͂̉̂̌͛͠i҈͍̝̔͐̑̃̊̏͜͡n҈̨̮̝͖͙̇̉͝ m҉̛̩͙̘̫̝̦͑̍̃̅͛̚͢i̴̩̐̔̑̍͢͠ͅn҈̞͇̪͖͇̘̐̌̑̔͜͞e̶̡͓͇͚̗̿̉̅͒̓͛͠ n҉̡͈͇͙̌̓̾̒̽̀̄̕i̵̢͚͈̖̗̲̤̾̒̕ͅg̷̨͈͉͕̰̳̤̯̑͛̋͆͌̆̾͡ͅh̸͉̣̩̊̑̿̾́͢͠t̷̡̛̳͔̟͆̊̊͒̓̑͆m̷͖̫̮͔͎͆̎͒͜͞a̷͍̓͂̇̅̎͊͜͡ͅr҈̢̠͇̠͕͓̔̈̽̂̽̕̚̚e҈̧̱̫͓͖̝̫͇̩́̽͒̉̈̄̒͋͠.҉̮̯͊͐̑̈́͛͜͡</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed as though she gave some sort of explanation, but once again, no one could understand her speech. The party continued forth, avoiding the Voltkings that patrolled the area. Soon enough, they arrived at a dead end with two pitfalls to choose from. Marie walked up to one of them and pointed at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: Ṯ̴̘̖̤̍͐͌͢͡ḥ̸̢͈̫͈҇͂̀̇̽̿e̵͖̥̅̓͒͛͌͐̃͢͝ r̴̢̰̲͓̣̰̦͑̒̅̎̓̕ͅợ̵̡͔̭̞̱͍͚̝̀̂͛̍͋̓̎ű̵̥̱̂̎͢͞t҉̛͈̪̬̘̠̎͑̽̂̓͢e҉̢̘̯̰͖͓̣̬͓҇͑̃͒͊̊ f҈̖̥͑̈́̓̂͊͋̐̚͜͞ͅŏ̶̧̭̟̓͛̓̇̌̈́͠ȓ̴̡̟̣̙̖̠̽͞w҈̡̘͖̗҇͒̽̒̎͐̌ḁ̴̛̪̟̙͚͕̱̰͑͛̾̅͐͜r҈̨̝̫̱̠̩͉̄͛̐͂͋̽͞d҈̨̛̞̭̪̱̆̇͆͌ l̷̨̛̫̠͓̫̙̱̑̄̔̂i҉̧͓̬̖̣̫̯̗̯͋̀̽̎̐̚͠e̵͎͈̞̚̚͜͠s҈̡̛̤̙̝̳̟̈́̿̔̓͂ b̵̛͙̗͓͌̂͆͢e̴̤̪̦̫̭̘̜͒̑̋̕͜y̴̡̛͇͈̜̣͓̩̩͗̃̊̐o҈̡͍̣̳͎̍̕̚ņ̸̱͕͚̎̆̂̆͋̕d҉̳̟̣͑͛̎̄̆̔͢͠.̶̢̲̟̞͙̙͎̣̐̂͞ W̶̞͖͋̊͜͡ę̷̛̯̦͎͎̱̣̞̃̿̀̄͒͒͂ m҉͙̖͍̲̱̯҇͒̐̈́̀͜ͅu҉̡͇͙̦̬͕̜̮̮҇̍̽́̅͑́͗̚s̸̗̲͆̅̋̎͑̂̎̕͜ͅt̴̢͇̘̣̃̊͑͡ m̷̡͔̪̗̮̦̘̿̈̽͝ͅa̵̡̛̤̯̭͂̾̌k̴̢͖̘͎̊͒͡ͅḛ̵̝͈͓̤̩̃͐̒̃͋̓̇̇͢͝ h҉̛͕̭̰͕̟̭͉̞̓̑̾͌͑̚͢a̵̢͉̞͓͓̗̱̣̔̂̂͆͞ͅs̴̨̥͖̭͂͑̎̅͐͞t҈͉͎҇͛͑̃̄̔̈̉͢e̶̤̯͔͉̗̯͓̽͛̏͢͝.̴̦̠̗̲҇͌͌̌̐̓̔̔͢</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party dropped down into the new area and looked around. Unlike the other pitfalls they had fallen into, this one seemed safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I do not see any of those invisible creatures roaming about. It appears this is the correct path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: It looks like the stairs are straight ahead. Let's-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Look at this! It's honey! Honey!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You idiot! What are doing?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: AAAAAAAHHHH! BEES!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the party got into combat positions, Marie let out a sharp breath with an annoyed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: Ţ̷͚̫̄̂̅͊̚͝ḧ̸̨͓̫́̉͡o҉͔̱̲̟̂͊̂̾̔͛͢͡ǘ̶̡͔͎̤̱̝͖̜̾͠g̵̨̖̳̠͕̲̥̝̰҇̎̓̎ḣ̴̢͓͈̘̯̇̇͌͛͌̑̕̚ ẗ̵̤̥̮̣́̃̈͑͊͜͝ͅh̸͉̯̝̩̥̥͌̑̋̓͜͝o҉̧͙̙̠̈́̊̑͐͐͗̕ṵ̴̧̯̠͚̰͍҇̈́̊ͅ ḁ̵̞̰͔̰̙̩̫̌̌̊̑̓̕͢r̸̡̛̬̟͋͆̾̐͗ͅt̵͕̦͔̯̣̫̂̑̒̅͛͜͠ ķ̶̯͕͔͙͇̳̱̏̂̓͒̋͐̚͝i҈̧̛̘͇̣̯̱͇͈̓͌̅̂̋͂ͅņ̶̛̥̤̯͚͊̏̆̃̎̚,҈̡̳͕͆̈́͞ ẗ̴͚̤͙̞͇͇̄̌͢͡h̴̢̗̥͇͍҇̽̐̅̓̂̄̆i̵̢͇̜͔̭͉̭̽̍̊̕ņ̷̜̪͍̫͈̝̔̌͑̓̕e̷̡̖͎̬̲̠͆͗̋͗͛̊͐̕ s҉̦̤̠̗̦̗̭̂̌͛̃͢͝ͅt҈̧̟̞̭̍̇̑͂͋̕u҉̞̥̯͖̯͙̬҇́̄́̊͢p҉̧͔̤̳͗̇̊̕̚į̸̬̲̭̳̘̘̳͈҇̃d҈̢̳̝͇̪͔͑̔̂̄̔͛͞i̴̡̛̖͙͍͇̦̲̳̍̎̀̉̋̅t҉̭̖͖̞̘̞̣̖̽̉̈́͋̚͢͝y̸̢̖̪̩̗̩͛̔͌͂͝ e҉͓̩̝͓̐̀̔̆͑͢͠v̴̢̛̦̬͒͐́̇̃̿͌̚e҈̨̛̞͖̇̆͆̉̇̂r̵̡̞̩͍͎̮͙͇̒͒͡ a҉̧̟̮̆͡ş̷̯̙̿̚͡t̴̨͓̤̟̤͖̫͊̃̈́̏͞o҈̨̖̗͖̇̌̊́̏̽̃͞ủ̸̧̜̩̩̠̦̖̽̐͐͋͡n̵̨̬̝̠̦̲̒̀̿͗͡ͅḑ̵̪̩҇̉͂̓̓̽s̷̢̛̗̰̉̊̋͒͆͐̍.̴̱͓̫̣̩̣̦̽̽͌̄͜͡ͅ</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Nightmare Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting by himself in the Stickleback Bar, Jubei slowly ate his meal as he rubbed his eyes. For the past few nights he hadn't gotten much sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Hey bro! Need some company?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Well, you seem to be in a good mood today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Hm? What about you? You're looking like the dead there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Ah, yeah. I've been having a lot of nightmares lately. Nightmares where I die in the labyrinth. It's not a very pleasant thing, I'll tell you that much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Oh? Well, if you're not feeling up to it, maybe I could take your place? It sounds like all you need is a good night's sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You know what? That doesn't sound like that bad of an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Really?! Oh, I have been waiting for this! So tell me, you guys have reached the 20th floor, right? What kind of monsters are on there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Let me think...There's a lot of giant bugs. Caterpillars, spiders, ladybugs...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Nothing a little fire can't fix. Hell, I could bring Reannan along, and she could handle that easily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: That so? There's also the giant man-eating flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I can block their vines and Faedyn can cut them up in an instant. No problems there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: And the birds. Can't forget about those.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Ah, those have always been annoying to deal with. Nothing that Jaku and Reika can't handle though. Hey, might as well let the rest of us take care of it while your group takes a bit of a rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Haha, well I guess we'll be relying on you all for a change. Oh, there's also the small flowers that spew sleeping powder everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Right, right. Those...sound oddly familiar...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I think I remember hearing about them back in Etria too. They were called Petaloids, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: ...Petaloids?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric sat down across from Jubei, his face gone pale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Th-those things...I think I remember dying to those before...Wait, no, that was a nightmare, wasn't it? Wait a second...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...You're starting to freak me out here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two tried to find meaning in all of this, Faedyn entered into the bar and walked up to them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: I thought I'd find you here. Come on, today we'll be heading into the 20th floor to gather materials.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I'm not going.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Huh? Wait a second, you've been the one complaining about never getting to go into the labyrinth and now you're backing out?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric grabbed hold of Faedyn's shoulder and looked her right into the eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: I'm going to say one word. Just one. And you'll understand everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: O...kay...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Petaloids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn's face rapidly went through several emotions as she tried to process what she just heard. Flashbacks of dragging dying team members out of the labyrinth due to the strange flower-like beings shifted through her head. She then slowly looked at Jubei with fear in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Petal...oids...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Uh...yeah?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, Reannan entered the bar as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Hey! Can you two hurry up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Rean, Petaloids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan paused for a moment before immediately turning around and leaving the bar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reannan: Nope! I'm out! Hey Reika, want to get some ice cream?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Yay! Ice cream!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Queen of the Skies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the party entered the Holy Land of the Siveta, they could hear a beautiful singing voice filling the area. Although the voice itself was calming, the party kept their guard up. After all, the bloodstains that littered the ground told them all they needed to know about the creature that resided in this place. As the singing grew louder, Olga began to hold her head. With a small laugh, she aimed her gun and shot at Pharos. The deafening cry of the gunshot silenced the singing and the loud beating of wings took its place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Crap! This is the same as that demon's roar!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps because Jubei had once been under the effects of this spell from the Hellion, he had grown some sort of resistance to it. Either ways, the rest of the party was still in a confused state. Acting quickly, he pulled out a Therica BX and gave it to the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Everyone! We need to-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could continue, the Queen of the Skies, Harpuia, grabbed hold of him and tossed him violently into one of the trees.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Jubei!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga pointed her gun at the creature and began to ricochet her shots around it in an attempt to trap it in place. Harpuia, however, quickly swiped one her wings at the party, sending razor sharp feathers at them. One of those feathers managed to cut Olga across her forehead, sending a stream of blood into her eyes. As soon as Olga was blinded, Harpuia grabbed her and much like Jubei, slammed her against the other tree. All that was left was Julianna and Marie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Well, this is a pain...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna pulled out a Nectall and stabilized Pharos. She then tossed it in Jubei's direction hoping that it would bring him back too. She then set about her plan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Hey bitch! Over here!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harpuia quickly turned towards the succubus with an angry look on her face. Much like Julianna had thought, she could understand human language and was smart enough to go after the more troublesome targets first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeh~! What with that loooook~? All I did was call you a bitch. What's wrong with that~? Do you think of yourself as some kind of sweet, pure thing? Are you really so hurt by something like that~? KYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The enraged Queen charged towards Julianna.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: I'm counting on you to finish the rest!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl then threw her whip at Harpuia. However, it only wrapped around her waist and didn't slow down her momentum. Harpuia then knocked Julianna to the ground and slowly stretched her talons towards the demon girl's eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Ah, you really are a crazy woman, you know.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harpuia stopped upon hearing that voice behind her. Jubei was now there, the whip wrapped around his waist as well, binding the two of them together. Jubei's sword was then stabbed into her back. Shrieking loudly, Harpuia took off to the skies, aiming to shake Jubei off. However, the binding stood strong and Jubei continued to repeatedly stab into the defenseless creature. Eyeing the tree where she threw him into before, Harpuia dived towards it and shifted her back in an effort to crush Jubei. However, with his sword still inside her body, Jubei steered Harpuia away from the tree, instead slamming her face-first into the ground. With a few more stabs, she stopped moving and the battle was won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Is everyone okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: It would take more than a mere gunshot to destroy me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I'm okay. Just give me a moment, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Khhh...That hurt a lot more than I thought...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the party reconvened, Marie was seen standing over Harpuia's corpse. After a few moments of speaking soundless words to it, her cloak extended into large claws which set upon the corpse, consuming it and leaving only the wings behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as they wanted to know more about Marie's sudden change, those questions would have to wait. Just beyond the door ahead was their ultimate goal. The floating castle awaits!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Heavenly Keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the Overlord of the Heavens had finished speaking, the party journeyed forth into the floating castle when...</p>
<p>Julianna: Gah! It's so bright!</p>
<p>The party was blinded by the golden glow of the Heavenly Keep.</p>
<p>Jubei: This...wasn't what I was expecting.</p>
<p>Olga: So, this was the thing that has been floating over my home for all these years? THIS?</p>
<p>Pharos: The design of this fortress is clearly in poor taste. It pains me to even look upon it.</p>
<p>Julianna: I vote that we just go back to town and let the others handle this one! Who's with me?</p>
<p>Everyone besides Jubei began to follow Julianna towards the geomagnetic pole.</p>
<p>Jubei: Oi! Come on! It isn't that bad...Okay, I take that back. It is pretty bad, but there's no reason to leave over it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> ~=====~</p>
</div>Later on, the old guard who had been patiently awaiting their chance entered the legendary floating castle when...<p>Faedyn: Oh god! Why is it so bright in here?!</p>
<p>The party was blinded by the golden glow of the Heavenly Keep.</p>
<p>Aedric: Well this place...is a little off-putting. But, that's no reason for us to be discouraged!</p>
<p>Reannan: This is a castle? Is this some kind of joke?! It's so unbearably tacky in here that I don't even know where to look!</p>
<p>Jaku: Uwaaaaa...I can only imagine what the so-called master of this place looks like...</p>
<p>Reannan: Don't joke about that! He's probably more gaudy than the rest of this place combined!</p>
<p>Reika: Mm, this place stinks!</p>
<p>Faedyn: I say we just go back to town and make the others finish the job.</p>
<p>Everyone besides Aedric began to follow Faedyn towards the geomagnetic pole.</p>
<p>Aedric: H-hey! Come on, guys! I mean, sure, it's a little bright and the design is questionable but it's not that bad...Oh! Geez, you're right Reika. This place does kind of smell. You know what, let's just skip this tree and plan on the next one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Dreaming One Ponders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party had fallen. In the wake of the Overlord's finest creation, the Colossus, the party stood no chance. They lay scattered across the battleground, broken and beaten. The only one who still stood was Marie, who was in pretty bad shape herself. Her cloak spread out into claws so that she may push the beast back and began to ring her bell. Although wounds began appear on its body, its strength could not be matched. It effortlessly broke past her guard and slammed down one of its muscled arms to crush her. Like she had thought, she was no match for this creature alone. She would need everyone back in perfect shape to have even the slightest hope of victory. And so she woke up. By waking up, she and her comrades would return to the inn. They would view these events as some sort of strange nightmare with a vague recollection of the events that had just transpired. Marie then returned to her slumber once more. As long as she was 'asleep', once she woke up everything would return to this exact moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, even if the party tried once more, they were still far too weak to fight the Black Beast. Marie pondered this for a moment and looked over the map they had made of the labyrinth. It was then that she remembered the strange locked doors within the early sections. They still had not found the key to these doors. Marie opened the window to her room and gazed into the town. With each breath, memories and dreams entered her mind. Despite the number of explorers in this town, none had seen the key. She then spread her sights to the labyrinth itself. Nothing in the first stratum aside from yet another beast they weren't ready for. The same could be said about the second and third stratum as well. There! In the fourth stratum a guard who was camping had found the key. Marie walked back over to the map and marked that guard's location. Tomorrow, the party would instead venture through the mysterious doors instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie then sat on a chair in the corner of her room, looking upon her true body which still lie on the bed. Her ultimate goal to reach the top of the labyrinth was close at hand. Her ultimate goal to return home and take her rightful place. After all, she herself was born here. She hailed from the deepest reaches of the labyrinth and was granted the same immortality that the Overlord offered. However, despite her power, she was no match for the Overlords other creations, so she was deemed a failure. Eventually, she sent her 'other self' to Etria when she heard about the explorers there. She appeared before the Kurohana guild, who had shown much promise, and watched over them, resetting things if they fell in the labyrinth. And like she had thought, they managed to conquer the labyrinth. Once the labyrinth's secrets were exposed, their guild leader decided to seek out the other Yggdrasil trees and explore those as well. Marie joined them as they headed for High Lagaard and joined the exploration team with hopes to reach the Overlord once more. Bit by bit, they made great progress through the stratum. By consuming her 'siblings' she grew more powerful. It wouldn't be much longer now. Soon she would reach the highest reaches of this place. Soon the Overlord would fall to her and her comrades. Perhaps maybe then, she could open her eyes and find where her true waking world lie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dealing With Pitfalls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the mysterious key in hand, the party opened the door on the 9th floor of the labyrinth. A fairly wide area opened up before them, much larger than where the other doors had led them.</p><p> </p><p>Pharos: How strange. To think that the stairs are immediately within reach.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: That's true. It's never been this easy before...</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: You two are thinking too much. Those stairs are probably there just to keep us away from all the treasure on this floor. Just look around you! It's just a wide open area with thorns all ov-AAAAAHHHH!!</p><p> </p><p>Julianna suddenly fell through the ground and landed on the floor below.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: Are you alright?!</p><p> </p><p>Pharos: An invisible pitfall. That would mean those stairs are...</p><p> </p><p>Julianna rushed up from the stairs looking a little frazzled.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Okay! So maybe there's more to this room than meets the eye. No big deal! That way was clearly the wrong way to go. We just have to go thi-KYAAAAAAA!!</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Julianna fell through the floor. It wasn't long before she ran right back up the stairs to face the party. Jubei covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: That wasn't funny! Ahhhh, I hate this place already! Let's just hurry up and find that treasure!</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: You're going to fall again if you keep rushing it.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Hmph! I can assure you that it won't happen again. If anyone else has any ideas, then let's hear them.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: I don't think that those pitfalls will be on any of those thorn paths. It should be safe to walk along those.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: You'd think that, but you're wrong. Those are clearly traps made to make you think like that. We just have to walk around this tree rig-NOT AGAIN!!</p><p> </p><p>For the third time in a row, Julianna fell through a hole. It was somewhat funny at first, but once the party realized just how large this area was and how many invisible traps there could be, the laughter quickly stopped. And so they traveled along the path of thorns, falling into the occasional pitfall here and there. Thanks to Pharos marking the holes on the map, they steadily made progress until they came to a fork. Jubei turned towards Julianna.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: So, which way?</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: ...Why are you asking me?</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: No reason.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Well, since you asked, that path over there looks the least suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: Good. Then we'll go down this one.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei ignored Julianna's choice and began to walk down the second path.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Hey! What the hell?!</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: Well, you've had pretty good luck when it came to picking the wrong way tha-AAAAAHHH!!</p><p> </p><p>Before he could finish speaking, Jubei fell down one of the holes.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: KYAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's what you get for ignoring me! Like I said, it's this waaaaaaaa-AAAAAAHHHHH!!</p><p> </p><p>It turned out that both paths were the wrong way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Black Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once the party was fully prepared, they returned to 23F to face that Black Beast from their nightmares, the Colossus. Vague memories of a previous encounter raced through the party's heads as the creature strutted forward. As its thunderous footsteps echoed across the chamber, everyone entered their battle positions. Jubei's sword lit up in flames as Olga began to shoot flaming bullets at the beast. At first, these attacks seemed to have little effect on its body, but a devastating curse from Marie weakened it, allowing Jubei's katana and Olga's bullets to pierce through its hide. The beast howled in pain and slammed its front legs down, causing a massive shockwave which knocked everyone back. Not wanting to waste this opportunity, Julianna smacked the creature in the face with her whip multiple times as she flew back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Round two shot off quickly, believing that the party knew only magic, the Black Beast put up a powerful barrier that would reflect anything magical back at the caster, a defense mechanism that the Overlord gave it to make up for its weakness to the elements. However, the party changed gears as well. Once their wounds were healed up, Jubei began to cut into the beast and Olga fired a barrage of bullets. To the shock of the beast, these attacks were easily cutting through it. As Julianna drew in close to bind down its arms, the beast suddenly twisted its body to meet her and impaled her with its horns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Julianna!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Julianna coughed blood, the Colossus threw her off its horns, sending her flying through the air. Jubei rushed towards the flying succubus and caught her in his arms as the creature turned to face the rest of the party. Nodding at Jubei, Olga began to continue firing at the beast, aiming to keep it distracted long enough for Julianna to recover. Pharos tossed Jubei one of the Nectars as Marie began to ring her bell, slowly putting the Black Beast into a somewhat drowsy state, impairing its judgement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Here! Drink up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: *Cough* That...that really hurt...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Can you move?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Not really. Bear with me for a second, okay? I have an idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna then wrapped her arms tightly around Jubei while still gripping onto her whip. A look of confusion covered Jubei's face until he noticed that the other end of the whip was wrapped around the Colossus's front leg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Just hold on tightly and don't let go, okay~?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Jubei could object, the Colossus lifted that very leg into the air in an attempt to crush Olga. Because of its overpowering strength, both Jubei and Julianna were sent soaring through the air, right above the Black Beast. As Jubei gritted his teeth in agitation, he let go of Julianna, who still had a death grip on his body, and lifted his sword up high.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Overhead Strike:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a flash, Jubei had landed on the ground a few meters away from the Colossus. He then slowly sheathed his sword.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Midareba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the Black Beast was split into three pieces and fell to the ground with a deafening crash. The rest of the party began to cheer at this sudden victory over their powerful adversary. Even Marie was showing a bit of emotion over this development.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna then looked up at the face of the man that she was still holding onto and...wait...did he always look that handsome and manly?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was at this moment that Julianna felt something new flowing through her body. A feeling she had never experienced before. The wonderful taste of that beautiful primal emotion...</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <b>
      <span class="dropcap">♥LOVE♥</span>
    </b>
  </p>
</div>Not noticing the starry look in Julianna's eyes, Jubei spoke.<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You can let go now. You can't expect me to carry you around every time you get hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna shook her head and held on tighter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: I'm never going to let you go, Darling♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Tch! You really are a pain in the--Wait, what did you just call me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Darling♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Eh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Nyaha☆!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Eh?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: I love you♥!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Love Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within the Stickleback Bar, Jubei, along with four of his guildmates, sat at a table. The four watched on as Jubei held his head in his hands as he muttered to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: This is bad. This is really bad...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Ah, yes. A cute girl confessed to you. How terrible.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: A DEMON! And her of all people! Ah, what did I do to deserve this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: It's all so tragic. I'm getting depressed just by looking at you...Hey Cass! More drinks!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Aedric hailed for more drinks, Jubei sighed heavily as he looked at the other three.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: So, why are you all here? Don't tell me you came here to cheer me up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I figured it would be in the guild's best interest to help resolve this issue and restore morale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Oh? So, you have some advice for dealing with troublesome women?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos let out a deep hearty laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: I have no advice for such situations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Then why did you come here?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Calm down, Hayami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: I'm trying to stay calm. I'm not used to something like this. I don't suppose that you don't have any wisdom for me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Well...I have known Julianna for a long time. She's always been arrogant, loud, flirty, devious and just an all around bitch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: You're not exactly giving her high praise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: I wasn't trying to praise her. The point is that she is the type of person who would pride herself on all that.</p>
<p>Jubei: ...So what you're saying is that it's worse than I thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: Pretty much. Sorry to say, but I don't have much in terms of advice for you. The only thing I can say for certain is that I've never seen her act this way before. Now, whether it's one of her games or if she is being genuine, that's for you to find out for yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: While you're still giving out advice, tell me why I haven't gotten a girlfriend yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: ...It's because you're picky and you keep waiting for 'the one'. You keep citing how 'she wasn't my type' whenever someone shows a passing interest in you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: H-hey! I'm just waiting for a nice, cute farm girl to come along in my life, that's all!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: What, with you constantly shouting about being a great hero and making a scene all the time? It's no surprise that most women actively avoid you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: And what about you? Why haven't you moved on from your oneitis with Reannan?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: ...! Rean and I are not like that!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Oh, come on! Everyone already knows about your little crush. Even the Princess has probably noticed by this point!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn shot up from her chair and slammed her hands on the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: You wanna go?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: So, Miss Perfect Knight finally bares her fangs. I'm ready to step out back if you are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: I hope you're ready to get your ass kicked, Navarre!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Is this really the time for this?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn looked around the room and saw that everyone was starting at their group. Upon noticing this, she quickly sat back down and went back to her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faedyn: I'm sorry. I lost myself there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Well, to be fair, I don't think they're staring at us just because of your outburst. I think that the GIANT PANDA at our table is attracting more attention! Why is he even here?! I thought he was just some joke of Ashley's!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pandomo: You wound me, dear human. As I have said before, I, Pandomo, am here to assist your guild to the best of my ability.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...I'm never going to get used to you talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pandomo: Consider this, in this play of ours called life, chance encounters are often brief and fleeting. One must take hold of this great grandeur and never let go, least you feel regret for the rest of your days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: And that means...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pandomo: Mmmmmmm, bamboo~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: That's what I thought...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Overlord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The question was posed and so the party answered.<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: All I'm hearing is that you will grant us immortality in exchange for becoming monsters. No deal! I plan to remain as a human all the way to the end of my path.<br/>
<br/>
Pharos: I refuse as well. My research into the vastness of life and death has always come to a single conclusion: that everything perishes one day. I will gladly accept my demise once that time comes, for it too is part of the balance of this world.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: Ufufuun~. Well, I'm already immortal, so I don't have any need for that. I just want your grail for myself, that's all~.<br/>
<br/>
Olga: I can tell that your ambitions are noble and you are only doing what you can to help all of humanity. However...I feel that your research has caused untold suffering upon the people who live in my hometown. I cannot accept this Holy Grail!<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: So... You choose destruction. It is inevitable, I suppose. Come to me where I wait, and you shall discover my true power.<br/>
<br/>
The party moved forward drawing closer towards the throne. The room began rumble slightly as they approached.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: Children of man! Freed from the destruction of the old world, I have dreamt a new future. None shall deter me from my sacred goal! I shall surpass the limits of humanity!<br/>
<br/>
The body of the Overlord immediately shot straight into the air, high above the Heavenly Fortress. With a blinding flash, the thick clouds parted in a ring as the Overlord's true heavenly form descended from above.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: Behold the power of a god!<br/>
<br/>
With a wave of his arm, the party was stricken with a terrible curse. Olga immediately fired her medical rounds into others, instantly cleansing them as they positioned themselves. Feeling as though this young girl was going to be a nuisance, the Overlord fired a sonic beam at her. Marie attempted to push Olga out of the way, but the two were both caught in the blast. And the worst case scenario happened to Olga once more. Her vision was blurred, and she couldn't tell who was friend or foe. As Pharos began to charge a healing spell for the two, Julianna spoke to the Overlord.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: What's up with that~? Attacking two young, innocent girls like that. Were you really afraid of them that much~?<br/>
<br/>
The Overlord did not respond and only continued to parry Jubei's sword attacks.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: Hm? What's wrong, can't talk to a real woman? Are you some kind of virgin or something~?<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: ...What did you just call me?<br/>
<br/>
Julianna broke out into a vicious, sadistic grin.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: Oh? Ooooooh? Did I hit a nerve somewhere~? I could have sworn you said that you were God. Something like that should be beneath you, right~? Ufufuun~.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: Begone, seductress!<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: Vir-gin♥!<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: <strong>BEGONE</strong>!<br/>
<br/>
Rays of light shot out of the Overlord's body and ravaged the battlefield. However, this also forced the Overlord away from Jubei. As, Julianna continued to taunt and distract the Overlord, Jubei began to charge ki into his blade.<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: Overhe-<br/>
<br/>
A shot rang out and Jubei fell over bleeding as Olga still pointed her gun towards him.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: Jubei!<br/>
<br/>
Before Julianna could rush to his side, another sonic beam was fired, this time targeting both her and the troublesome healer, Pharos. To make certain that no one moved from their spots, a surge of lightning spilled from his hands and slithered across the ground, binding the party's legs to it.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: You have all fought well. Truly, you were the greatest of all explorers to enter my domain. However, the Holy Grail is mankind's salvation. It is my destiny to grant humanity's greatest wish. It was only inevitable that your fate was to face destruction at my hands.<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: Fate, you say? I hate to break it to you, but our guild has never been allies of fate.<br/>
<br/>
The party slowly began to stand up. Despite being on their last legs, they were still willing to fight.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: So, you would defy fate, would you?<br/>
<br/>
Pharos: There is a creed of sorts for those who reside in the Guild of the Black Flower. 'For those who accept their fate'<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: 'May you be granted happiness'<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: 'For those who defy it'<br/>
<br/>
Olga: 'GLORY!'<br/>
<br/>
The party stood ready yet again. Jubei shot forward and behind him followed Julianna. As Jubei clashed with the Overlord himself, Julianna aimed for the twin swords the Overlord held. Olga began providing cover fire as Pharos increased the fighter's power and Marie's curse weakened the Overlord. The Overlord could already tell, he was being overwhelmed by these explorers. At this rate, he would fall and mankind's dream with him. Willing to sacrifice anything to rid himself of these pests, the Overlord ignored Jubei's swings and slammed into him. As Jubei was knocked off balance, the Overlord impaled him with one of his blades and shoved him away. One blade was more than enough to deal with the remainders.</p><p> </p><p>As the succubus ran towards the Ronin, the Overlord knocked her away with his tail and fired every attack possible at the others. Blazing heat rays, freezing rain, bolts of electricity. He fired them all. He wanted to make certain that these people would fall. Once the dust cleared, the party lie scattered about once more. However, they still tried to stand up.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: Why do you continue this folly? Why do you continue to defy God?<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: If you really were God, you would already know the answer to that. You're not so great at role-playing, are you?<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: <strong>SILENCE</strong>!<br/>
<br/>
Another wave of attacks bombarded the party once more. And yet, they still stood.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: It matters not. If anything, your perseverance has shown me that you would all make perfect test subjects. Rejoice! With your sacrifice, humanity will yet be saved.<br/>
<br/>
Despite the Overlord's lofty words, the party began to laugh. The Overlord sighed deeply.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: In the end, you have all gone mad. A pity.<br/>
<br/>
Julianna: It's not that. Aren't you forgetting someone~?<br/>
<br/>
The Overlord paused and looked over the battleground. Before him was the Dark Hunter, War Magus, Gunner and Hexer. The only one who was missing was...<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: Overhead Technique:<br/>
<br/>
The Overlord spun around to find Jubei, bloodied and holding the plasma blade that was previously impaled through his body. The heat flowing off the blade seared his flesh as he held it over his head.<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: Mida-<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: <strong>STOP</strong>!<br/>
<br/>
Jubei: -reba!<br/>
<br/>
In an instant, Jubei was suddenly on the other side of the Overlord. He quickly fell over in pain from the injuries he had sustained. As soon as Jubei fell down to one knee, the Overlord's arms and tail split off from his body. Although a decisive blow had not been delivered, for all intents and purposes, the Overlord was finished. However, he was not just about to give up the Holy Grail to these unworthy creatures. His robotic body slowly began to overload. He had set it to explode so that he would take everyone with him. All he had to do was upload his consciousness to a new body and start over. As his body reached its limit, several claw-like appendages grappled onto him and somehow stopped the process. He looked towards the source of the claws and saw Marie slowly walking towards him, her gaze fixated upon him. That gaze, which always looked as though it looked beyond what was in front of her, finally found its intended target.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: ...You...<br/>
<br/>
Marie continued to look upon the Overlord, not saying a word. The Overlord himself knew exactly what this creature was and how dangerous she had become.<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: What did you all hope to accomplish by bringing the Dreaming One here? Do you have even the slightest clue as to how dangerous this creature is?<br/>
<br/>
Olga: Marie may be a bit scary at times, and we may not fully understand her but...She has saved our lives countless times before!  She is one of us!<br/>
<br/>
Overlord: ...So, you still don't understand. I suppose you only have yourselves to blame for what happens next...<br/>
<br/>
Marie: Ő̷̹̋͗̈̄́̕̕͜͠ ̷̛̛̭͂̎̂̈́̓̇͆̈́S̴̢̮͓͋̀́i̸̯̪̐̇͗͘n̴̦͈̟̪̟͉̘̖͈̉̓̂́̇̿͝ͅn̴͖̦͔̝̟͊͌̂̅̆̾͝ě̵̬̳͚͕̼̠͉̳̲̠̀̑̄͌̇̀̑͠r̴̨̡̛̛̼̘̞̦͖͓̓͋͒̓̈́̅̈!̷̡͙̮̲̞̑̊̍͌̓̐̈́̄̚ ̷̘͎̃̏̍̉͋̈́͛Ḑ̴̛̗̣̊͛̈́̑̕̕ơ̵̢̜̽̾̾͝ ̴̘̒̅̾͋̌͛̒̚͠ͅn̶̨̩̰̣̭͙̒͝o̷̻̾̿̓t̶̢̯̫̠̳̆͑͠ ̶̭̯͈̈́̎̽̐̉f̶̞̖̮̙̝͗̎͛ȩ̸̤̫̰̣̲̳̥̻͛̆͑̆̉̿͋̓͒͌ȃ̵̹͓̫̭̦̍͌͌͋̉̃͠͝r̵̡̛̮͉͇͍̺̘̀̒̒͛͐͠ ̶̰̬̫̝̤̭̩͕̗̎͌̔̇͆̀̿͋̕t̶̳̘̣̲̭͋͋̄̅̓͒͜h̴̰̥̪̣̎͛̄͌͐́͑͊͘͜͝ê̸̢͔̩͒̈̇͐̆̏́͆͝ ̸̲̍i̸̡̫̺̠̱̪̔̂̃͒̈́̔̃̑n̶̡̳̦͖̱̈́͆̎͛̉̂̋̑̉͝ḛ̸̻̮̈͑̑̌̎̅̃͜ṿ̸̛͉͂̋̐̅̐̊͜͝ȉ̴̛̥͍̻̞̠̻̋́t̷̼̯̜̫̣̙̟͒͛̃͐͂̌̽̔͘͝a̵̭͈̐̉̒̑͒̇͒͠b̴̛͎̮̂̔̈́͛͜l̶͕̝͖͉̼͖̹̤͒̏͊͋̄̈͠e̸̙̭͖͆̌̽̊̇̒͝.̶̢̭̹̳͇̅̅̕ ̴̛͖̦̗̪͋̾̈́͆͠Ǹ̷̲̣̜͈̥̰̈́̈̃̽͝o̸̲̘̒̇͂͗̚w̷̛͔͕͍̳͙̭̓̂̾̕͝,̵̧̧̦͚͇̆ͅ ̷͎̫̖̉̓p̷͕͆͛͗͛͑̀r̴̖̗͒̄͘͠o̷̢͔͓͓͛̈̊̂̽͗̏̕͝͝s̶͎̳͙̫̳͔͓̰͜͠t̴̲͓̼̹͈͓̥̃̅̎̑͝ͅr̷̗͈͇̒͂̊͐̈͒̉͑͝ả̶̞̠̯͍͊̕͝t̷̹̳̝͈͙͔̟̪̝̆̒̀̆̈́̈́͐ē̷̢̧͈͇̞̤͍͍̮͌͌̇ ̵̢̞͖͎̟̞̞̤̉̈́͝t̷̡̥̹͙̩̺̯̱̭̐͋͐͒̕̕͜h̵͖͚̄̈́͒͛̐ỵ̵̡̣͚̰̟͈̈̓̎̌̎̄͠͝ş̸̠̟͇̯͈̲̹͈̓̆͊̐̈́̐͜ę̷͇̰͉̮̲̜̦̳̑̆͒̊̚ͅl̷̛͍͈͍̤͖͆̀̀̑̿͆̕͜ͅͅf̴̛̘̳͓͖̞̿̀̀̾̃̅̂͂̚ ̸̯̰̓ą̸̯̺̝̜̭̯̥͖̻̄̈̆̀̕͝n̶̢̅͗̿̿̾̏d̴͖̿̂̃͂ ̸̛͕͇̖̜̲̝͗͗̉̈́̈̕l̷̬̳͔̥̈́̂͂́i̷̢͔̠͕͇͉̞̯̲̿̓̾̾͜͝͠v̵̦͈̰͠ề̶̞̠̗͎̮̳͐̉̿̋͝ ̷̢̢̯̬͔̪͉̣̎͗̒͐̿̍̆͘ȍ̷̡͓͓̞̱͕̭̈́͌͆̒̌͑̒͠n̴̛̦͎̫̉ ̸͔̞̐̑ẁ̸̧̢̩͍̫͉͔͚̉̆̂̄͋͝ͅí̵̡̛̳̣̹̻̝̙̖͐̈́̎̈̚͝͝t̵̛̻͇͗͗͗̿h̴̡̛̯̙̖͎͙̋̔͆̇̓̉̉̂͜͝i̸̝̹͕̩͔̮͎͓̗̋̈͜͝ņ̵̣̞͍̍̇ ̸̧̦̲̬̣̩͉͎͕̎͛m̶͍͙̟̖̰̯̈́̋̏͝ͅͅi̷̧̛̭͙̼̜̫͍̫͉̿́̉̕͠n̵̘͇̿͂͑͗̄̈́͆͝ȩ̵̥̘̰̦̪͔͂̋̽͊ ̵̼͕̊̅̃̓ñ̷̨̧̧̧̧͇͕̪͕͉̏̚̚į̴̛̤̙̱͗̑̂g̵̛̛̦͍̻̘̼͖̑͂͋͒͑͒̈́h̷̺̍͜ť̸̨̞͔͓̠̠͈̖̊̀̈̀̆̓m̶̧͎̭̉ͅą̸̹̪̫̝̘̙̣͙͇̈́̈́͠͠͠r̷̳̩̯̘͓̱̄͋̋̒̊͋̃͐ͅe̷̛͓̱̩̫̩͎̔̏͐̂̈͜͜͠!̸̦͛<br/>
<br/>
Marie's claws dug deep within the core of the Overlord, pulling something intangible out and consuming it greedily. Once that was done, the self-proclaimed god dissipated into drops of light and disappeared. And with it, the Holy Grail slowly descended into Olga's hands.</p><p> </p><p>She looked upon this simple object intently. This object could cure the Duke of High Lagaard's illness. It could help so many people and enrich their lives. Yet, it was also an object that could turn people into horrible monsters. An object that was the source of untold suffering. Olga placed the Holy Grail into her pack and looked at the rest of the party. They were all worn and beaten from the battle, yet they would all live. With heads held high, they returned to High Lagaard with their hero's welcome awaiting them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Golem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pharos: So, this is the blade that controls the labyrinth.<br/><br/>The party looked over the old sword embedded in the magical circle. As they began to ponder how to go about this, Julianna was the first to act out.<br/><br/>Julianna: If no one else is going to pull it, then I'll take it for myself~.<br/><br/>Before anyone could object, she easily pulled the blade out and began to look it over.<br/><br/>Julianna: Ufufuun~. With this I'll-<br/><br/>Suddenly a massive shockwave blasted from the magical circle, causing the Julianna's grip to loosen and forcing her to drop the sword. The party watched as the sword fell straight through the floor, further and further down the labyrinth.<br/><br/>Julianna: ...That wasn't my fault.<br/><br/>Jubei: Idiot! This is why--...!!<br/><br/>Jubei instantly turned around, his hand gripping his katana. At that moment, he could feel that dreadful presence that watched them when they entered the room drawing closer. Slowly, massive rocks began to gather in a single spot, forming the guardian of this place, the Golem. The ground quaked with each step the stone giant took as it approached.<br/><br/>Jubei: Well, this feels familiar...<br/><br/>Aiming to repeat his previous endeavor, Jubei quickly drew his sword and stuck the Golem. However, unlike in Etria, the Golem stood fast and ignored the pitiful attempt. Gritting his teeth, Jubei immediately backed off away from the Golem's range.<br/><br/>Julianna: Back already? What's wrong, having trouble performing~?<br/><br/>Jubei: I wish that you wouldn't word it like that. I'm just a bit out of practice with that technique, that's all.<br/><br/>Julianna: Heeeeeeeh~. Is that soooooo~?<br/><br/>Jubei: ...I really don't like the way you said that.<br/><br/>Pharos: That is enough flirting, you two.<br/><br/>Jubei: We're not--<br/><br/>Pharos: This creature is continuously growing in strength. It will take all the power I have to prevent it from doing so. It is up to the three of you to subdue it!<br/><br/>Snapping back to reality, Jubei, Julianna and Olga faced the Golem. Its attacks were heavy and slow, so it wasn't terribly difficult to avoid them. As Jubei and Julianna chipped away at it, Olga began to fire upon the Golem's head, hoping to strike some sort of weak point. However, her bullets had very little effect on this massive creature. Before she could think of another plan, the ground began to quake once more, causing her to lose her balance and fall over. With her knocked prone, the Golem turned its attention to Olga and slammed its massive fist down upon her. As Olga braced herself for the attack, Jubei rushed in and attempted to use his blade to push the Golem's fist back. As that went on, Julianna began to twirl her whip around her rapidly.<br/><br/>Julianna: I suppose it's time to show off my special technique. Make sure you watch me closely, Darling~!<br/><br/>Jubei: Don't call me that!<br/><br/>As Julianna giggled at Jubei's reaction, she shot her whip forward, attaching it onto the Golem's head. As she lightly stroked her whip, her breathing grew heavier.<br/><br/>Julianna: Behold my special technique as a Princess of Hell! My Climax~! HAAAAAAAAAAANNN♥!<br/><br/>A strange energy forced its way into the whip and flowed all the way into the Golem's head. Perhaps it was due to some sort of sensory overload, but the Golem immediately stumbled backward and fell to pieces. The party looked on in awe as Julianna wiped a bit of drool from her mouth.<br/><br/>Julianna: The. Absolute. Best♥!<br/><br/>Olga: I don't know whether I should be impressed or disgusted...<br/><br/>Pharos: It is best to not dwell upon it...<br/><br/>Jubei: Do you really have to do that in public?<br/><br/>Julianna: Don't be jealous~. I'll have you know that I was thinking only of you during that♥.<br/><br/>Jubei: That only makes it worse!<br/><br/>Julianna: Ufufuun~!<br/><br/>As the two bickered, the other three party members watched in silence.<br/><br/>Olga: Should we do something?<br/><br/>Pharos: I feel that it is best that we do not get involved.<br/><br/>Marie: ...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Return to the Salamox</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon returning to the Auburn Thicket, the party traveled through the twisting and turning paths until they at last reached a familiar door. The party glanced at each other and, after a confirming that they were ready, opened the door. They were once again greeted by the intense heat emanating from the Lair of the Salamox.</p><p> </p><p>While avoiding the two Firekings that still clung to the exit, the party entered deeper into the lair, splitting up into two groups. The scorching heat grew more and more as they neared the dreaded beast until at last they came face to face with it. The Salamox looked directly at the first party, Jubei, Olga and Marie, and let out a shriek as it began to charge towards them. However, Julianna and Pharos, who were now behind the creature, immediately struck its back legs. At that same moment, Jubei and Olga struck the front legs as well, forcing the creature to topple over.</p><p> </p><p>The Salamox let loose a torrent of flame at the party before it. Marie was overwhelmed by the flames, but not before casting a Dampen curse upon it. Upon hearing the bell, Jubei and Olga began to ready the next attack. Before Julianna and Pharos could assist, they were smacked away by the Salamox's tail. The two remaining party members then did something unexpected. Olga loaded fire rounds into her gun as Jubei set his katana ablaze. The Salamox did not fear the flames and so it allowed the two to draw closer.</p><p> </p><p>Olga fired a few shots and they burned the beast. The Salamox grew extremely confused at such a ridiculous notion but before it could comprehend what had happened, Jubei's flaming sword came down upon it.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: Orochi!</p><p> </p><p>The flames cut straight through the beast, severing its head completely. The plan had gone perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Wait! I thought you said that you couldn't cut fire!</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: I can't. I just set my sword on fire and it overpowered its own flames.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: But you still cut through fire!</p><p> </p><p>As the two argued over the specifics, Marie walked up to the Salamox's head and pulled out its still burning tongue. Satisfied, she proceeded to devour the rest of the corpse leaving behind a few bones and continued on towards the exit.</p><p> </p><p>Pharos: It seems as though we have achieved our objective. Let us return to town, post-haste.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p> </p><p>After waiting a while at Sitoth Trading, Abigail stepped out and put two new weapons on display. One was a flaming sword and the other a fancy looking gun. Upon seeing the gun, Olga immediately locked onto it and rapidly approached it.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: This gun...</p><p> </p><p>Olga picked the weapon up and began to examine its every nook and cranny. This was the first time that the guild had noticed Olga taking a keen interest in something.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: I take it that it's a good gun?</p><p> </p><p>Olga: <strong>THE BEST</strong>!</p><p> </p><p>Olga immediately began to speak very rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: I've been thinking that I haven't been able to offer much to the party as of late. It keeps me up at night wondering if I should even be with you all. Especially when we fought the Golem the other day. My shots did nothing and no matter how many times I customize my guns at home, nothing seems to work. But this! <strong>BUT THIS</strong>! This is the answer to everything! I love this gun! It's the greatest!</p><p> </p><p>As Jubei slowly backed away from the continuous stream of words that poured from Olga's mouth, Julianna looked at the price tag.</p><p> </p><p>Julianna: Wait, isn't there a few extra zeroes on this?</p><p> </p><p>Abigail: I'm sorry! Father told me that this is how much it is.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: Ah! So...we can't buy it?</p><p> </p><p>As Olga sulked, Jubei spoke up again.</p><p> </p><p>Jubei: We still have a long ways into the labyrinth to go. I'm sure we'll pick that gun up for you as soon as we can afford it.</p><p>Upon hearing that, Olga perked up again, stars in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Olga: Thank you! I promise that I'll continue to do my best!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Memories of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cass: Haw haw haw! Izzat so? Jus' a buncha floatin' island up there?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Right. It'd be a very relaxing place if it weren't for all the dangerous monsters up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Pah! Like that'd stop any of yeh from goin' up there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: It's not fair...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass and Jubei looked over towards Aedric who was still wallowing away in misery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Yer friend there looks a lot more glum than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Don't worry about it. He always gets like that when the labyrinth gets brought up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Why...? Why do you guys get a nice, peaceful garden-like area when we got literal hell back in Etria...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Oh ho! Now, this I gotta hear!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: After we fought the Lord of Yggdrasil, we came back into the labyrinth to examine that room he was in. To our surprise, there was another passage that led even deeper inside. We were so excited that we just dove right inside without thinking of the consequences.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Wait, that doesn't sound like something those girls would have done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Okay, maybe I was the only one who did that. Details. Anyways, the moment we got our bearings and looked around, we wanted to leave immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: That bad, eh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: It was like being inside a person's body. It was hot and stuffy, tree roots coiled all over creating small, claustrophobic passages. And those tree roots? They were soaked in the blood of all the explorers that challenged the labyrinth! It was as if the tree itself was feeding on them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Well, that's morbid as hell!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: It gets worse! The passages we could squeeze though just continued to close behind us creating a multitude of one way paths. It got so bad in there that Reannan got sick and had to retire for the rest of the journey. And then there was the pitfall floor...Tell me Jubei, have you every been in a place with invisible pitfalls?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Actually, we found a place like that not too long ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: 297 pitfalls...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Huh?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Two hundred. Ninety seven. Invisible pitfalls. I counted all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Sheeeeeee, now that's rough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: But wait, there's more! After that was the teleport maze! Once false step, back to the start! And then there was the heart of the labyrinth!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: Somethin' terrible in the heart of the labyrinth?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: No, I mean the LITERAL heart of the labyrinth! I'm not even sure what that thing was. It was gorging itself on all that blood and attacked us the moment we saw it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric paused his story for a moment as he looked through his memories of the Primevil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: You know...I vaguely remember fighting that thing multiple times. At some point, I somehow knew what it was going to do before it did it. Like, some kind of premonition. You said that something like that has happened to you too, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Yeah. It's happened a few times. The details are hazy at best, but I remember getting a sense of déjà vu, almost as though I dreamt it before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Hm...I remember someone saying something about seeing Marie in their room after waking up from a nightmare. Now that I think about it, she was there in Etria too, wasn't she?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two began to think about Marie's connection to their prophetic dreams were, Reika walked in and began to tug on Aedric's arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Onii-chan, you've been drinking too much again, mm. Onee-chan told me to take you back to the inn.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aedric: Eh? But I don't wanna...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Come on! You can't keep drinking every day, mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Reika slowly dragged Aedric out of the bar she turned back towards the others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Thanks for looking after him, Aniki!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Sure. Oh, you were in the main party back in Etria too, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: So, you've been in that place that Aedric was talking about, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Was it really as bad as he said it was?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reika: Hmmm...pretty much. But, it's not like I haven't walked past corpses or blood soaked hallways before, so it wasn't that big of a deal, mm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, Reika took Aedric out of the bar, leaving the two stunned men behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cass: ...That girl's got nerves of steel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: ...Tell me about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Dragon's Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After accepting the request to search for the missing guard, the party found themselves back on 3F. Upon stepping onto the 3rd floor, they were suddenly assaulted by a loud howl followed by ringing in their ears. Once the howl had vanished, they uncovered their ears and opened their eyes, only to find that the labyrinth itself seemed to twist and bend around them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: So this is what they meant by a strange distortion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Pffft! Big deal~! We already have a map of this place so it's not like we're going to get lost or anything~.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As she said this, Julianna continued to walk down the path ahead. Before Jubei could object, Pharos blocked his path with its arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Hold. Let's see what happens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: So, she's going to be a guinea pig again, is that it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: It is what she does best, would you not agree?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Well, I can't argue with that. However, I also don't want to see her get into trouble again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Aw! So you do care about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: It's not like I'm giving her any special treatment. It's just-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Huh? How did you get ahead of me?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party turned to find a confused Julianna who just walked up to them from the Geomagnetic Pole.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: As I had thought. There appears to be a sort of electromagnetic field covering this entire area. Perhaps that howl from earlier may have affected our minds to the point where we cannot differentiate from reality or illusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: ...And that means...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: Simply put, we cannot trust our senses in this place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Oh! So all I have to do is walk with my eyes closed? Why didn't you just say so in the first place?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Julianna walked in the opposite direction, Olga called out to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Julianna! Watch out for-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Ow! Who put this tree here?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At that moment, the party could tell that they were in for yet another long ordeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~=====~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time later...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guard: Thank goodness someone finally arrived! Huh? What's wrong with all of you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was clear as day that the party was terribly exhausted. Julianna herself was still picking various twigs out of her horns and hair. Once they had finally reached the guard, the disturbance suddenly lifted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pharos: It seems as though our ordeal has ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: FINALLY! I'm already sick of this forest. The reward to this had better be worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Geez, next time we--...!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party froze. They could sense something terrible looming behind them. As Jubei slowly reached for his sword, Marie suddenly grabbed his arm, shook her head and pointed towards the exit. Feeling that familiar sense of déjà vu yet again, Jubei decided to trust Marie's judgement and slowly continued forward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Well, there's nothing else here so let's just calmly head towards that door and head back to town.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guard: Huh? Oh god! What the hell is that thing?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Like I said, let's just calmly-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guard: Is that a dragon?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: CALMLY. TO THE DOOR.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the guard could scream, Julianna smacked him aside the head, knocking him out cold. With a small wink, she began to drag the unconscious body away. The rest of the party followed suit, ignoring the giant golden dragon behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Ren and Tlachtga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An excerpt from Etria: Chapter 22</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just before the party stood a collapsed tree, forming a bridge between the two buildings. As they continued forward, they could see two familiar faces standing at the other end of that bridge, blocking their path.<br/>
<br/>
As Reannan moved forward to negotiate, Aedric stopped her.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Just stay behind me. I'll handle this one.<br/>
<br/>
The two groups continued towards one another, meeting at the center of the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: You've come all this way...but this place was never meant for humans.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: It doesn't look that way to me. I'm pretty sure that this place was built by humans long ago. I can't imagine why this place has been kept a secret for so long, especially considering that you two got here before us. That could only mean that you've been here before.  Care to enlighten us?<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Etria depends on the constant stream adventurers exploring the Labyrinth...you know this. The town only prospers from the people burning to discover the Labyrinth's secrets. Do you understand now? No one must be allowed to actually solve the forest's mysteries. Curiosity is welcome up to a point, but those who learn too much are troublesome...Thus, the Radha has charged us with eliminating you before you learn the truth of Yggdrasil.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Oh ho! So, that's what that whole genocide thing was about. Just a not-so-subtle way of eliminating us, is that right?<br/>
<br/>
With that, Ren slowly put her hand upon her katana and adopted her Iai stance.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: We admire your skill...but for Etria's sake, you will not leave this Stratum alive.<br/>
<br/>
Tlachtga: If Ren wishes it, I will fight you with what strength I have...<br/>
<br/>
As the two prepared for battle, Aedric began his master plan.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Now that's what I like to see. Two determined women fighting for their beliefs. I think I felt my heart skip a beat just now.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: ...Huh?<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: I mean, you two are like...some sort of flower...of the battlefield!<br/>
<br/>
Tlachtga: ...What are you babbling about?<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Crap! I got nervous and messed up!<br/>
<br/>
Reannan: Wait...THAT was your master plan?!<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: ...Maybe?<br/>
<br/>
Ren suddenly shot forward, her blade clashing against Aedric's shield.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Just where are you looking?<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Looking forward, as always!<br/>
<br/>
Aedric pushed Ren back as he smiled. As Faedyn aimed to join him in battle, she saw that the bridge they were on was fairly narrow. There was barely enough room for two people to stand side by side without one of them falling off the ledge. Readying her axe, she waited until a clear opening presented itself.<br/>
<br/>
Jaku: Hey boss! That girl back there is doing something really creepy!<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Then do something about it, I'm kind of busy over here!<br/>
<br/>
As Jaku readied his bow, Ren immediately slid backwards and sheathed her sword once more.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Iai Technique:<br/>
<br/>
In an instant, Ren was suddenly past the first line and was face to face with Reannan and Jaku.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Kesagiri!<br/>
<br/>
As soon as she said that technique's name, Aedric, Reannan and Jaku were struck with invisible slashes. As Reannan began to ready another flame formula, Ren stood over her ready to finish her off. However, her blade was stopped by Reika's staff.<br/>
<br/>
Reika: Oi! What are you doing to my sister?!<br/>
<br/>
As Ren began to battle the surprisingly powerful little girl, Faedyn saw that Tlachtga was wide open and made a beeline towards her.<br/>
<br/>
Tlachtga: ...It is done.<br/>
<br/>
With a quick ringing of her bell, the entire party was enveloped in multiple curses. Faedyn instantly fell to the ground as the world twisted around the others. Once they had dropped their guard, Ren slashed through them once again, rejoining Tlachtga's side.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: ...This is the fate of those who delve too deeply.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Haha, there we go again with all this 'fate' stuff. Did you already forget that the Kurohana guild is home to 'Those Who Defy Fate'?<br/>
<br/>
Ren spun around to see the members of Kurohana standing once more.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: If that is so, then what of Etria? You are aware that if the secrets of this place are revealed, the fate of the town is sealed.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: The future is not yet set in stone. I'm sure the town will be fine.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: And what makes you say that?<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Gut instinct.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: ...I won't hear any more of this.<br/>
<br/>
As Ren adopted back into her stance, Reannan walked up to Aedric.<br/>
<br/>
Reannan: I take it that you have a plan?<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Don't I always? How many of those vials do you have ready?<br/>
<br/>
Reannan: I have plenty, but I'm not sure if this tree will hold if I use any of them.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: Then it won't be a problem if she's airborne, right?<br/>
<br/>
Reannan: Sure but...wait, what?<br/>
<br/>
Before Reannan could receive an answer, Ren spoke once again.<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Iai Technique:<br/>
<br/>
As soon as she vanished, Aedric began sliding across the bridge, using his shield as a sled.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: I've already seen that move twice now!<br/>
<br/>
Due to this sudden development, Ren tripped over the sled and flew directly over Aedric. As soon as this happened, Aedric used his superhuman strength to kick her straight into the air. While completely helpless in the air, Reannan unleashed every flame vial she had stored upon her.<br/>
<br/>
A massive explosion rocked the area as Tlachtga called out to Ren. As she was distracted, Faedyn closed the distance between them and swung her axe. However, what she hit was not the Hexer, but the Ronin who took the blow for her friend. In doing so however, they both lost their footing and began to fall from the bridge.<br/>
<br/>
Before the two could resign to their fate, Aedric suddenly grabbed their arms and began to pull them up.<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: AAAAHHH!! You two are heavier than you look!<br/>
<br/>
Ren: Why are you--<br/>
<br/>
Aedric: I'm a hero! Nobody dies on my watch! Oh god! Someone, please help me get these two up!<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~<br/></p>
</div><br/>Once the two were pulled up, they collapsed onto the bridge, exhausted.<p>Ren: Visil... we failed. These explorers are beyond our strength. We are beaten, adventurers. Continue forth... we will stand in your way no longer. Visil will be waiting for your arrival at the deepest floor. Hear from him there the truth of the Labyrinth, the forest folk, and our mission... I trust that you can make it there.</p><p>As Ren spoke, she pulled out a strange piece of metal and handed it to Aedric.</p><p>Ren: Go, adventurers, and worry no more about us. Take this and proceed onward. Keep walking the road you believe to be true... your destination still lies ahead.</p><p>Both Ren and Tlachtga got up and, while supporting one another, proceeded towards the Geomagnetic Field. Before they were out of earshot, Aedric called out to them.</p><p>Aedric: I don't know what Visil told you two, but look around this place. Sure, explorers such as ourselves will become scarce in the future, but we'll be replaced by researchers who will continue our work. The amount of discoveries this place still has yet to offer will be a great boon to everyone, not just here, but to the world itself. Etria won't die just because we found what lies at the bottom of this place, this is only the beginning! As I said, the future is not yet set in stone! Have a bit of faith in us, alright?</p><p>With those words, the party continued onward into the labyrinth. As the two women watched them leave, Ren placed her hand on her chest.</p><p>Tlachtga: What's wrong...Ren...?</p><p>Ren: I think my heart just skipped a beat.</p><p>Tlachtga: EH?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Successor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party immediately split up into two groups, each hiding behind the large trees beside the Wyvern. Surprisingly, it didn't notice the intruders and continued aimlessly wandering about its territory. Using various hand signals, the group wordlessly communicated with one another, forming a plan to take out this beast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once everything was good to go, Olga tossed a small rock to the far side of the area. The Wyvern immediately perked up and faced towards where the rock had landed. As soon as it did so, Jubei and Julianna rushed out from their tree and struck the creature.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Jubei cut at its legs, Julianna wrapped several whips around its body parts, forcing it to the ground. The party then went into a full assault on the beast as it struggled to break free from its binds. Unfortunately, it did not take long for the Wyvern to free its wings and leap into the air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the party could regroup, the Wyvern beat its wings rapidly, forming a large tornado in the center of the room. Due to the strong wings and dust flying everywhere, the party was not able to get any closer and visibility was low.</p>
<p>However, Olga could still see it clearly. Despite the wind and dust, her eyes adjusted and saw the beast flying within the tornado, readying its next attack. Within the Wyvern's teeth, Olga spotted the Ultimate Gun, the Agnea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She closed her eyes. Feeling the changes in the wind, calculating the trajectory of her bullets, she took aim and fired. It all happened so quickly that no one was quite able to follow. Olga had fired several shots in rapid succession. Three bullets struck the Wyvern at different spots, forcing it to open its mouth. One bullet entered its mouth and the final fifth bullet ricocheted off of the fourth and hit the trigger to the gun within its mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once that trigger was pulled, the Wyvern's head exploded into a bloody mess. The rest of the party just stood there in awe as the beast fell from the sky. Once the dust had settled, Olga walked up to the bloody corpse and took her prize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: There is no mistaking it. That is indeed the Agnea!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party turned to face both Wilhelm and Artelind as they entered the room. As Artelind looked over the Wyvern's corpse, Wilhelm approached the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Truly, you are every bit the heroes the ballads sing of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeeh~? There are songs about us now?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: Indeed. They were often sung by a rather fetching young woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Artelind: Well...until the concert incident, that is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party fell silent. They had already heard about what happened with Elana's big concert she often talked about. Just a mere four songs in, she got overly excited and began singing at such a fast pace that no one could follow. Then the stage blew up. Thankfully, no one was injured, but Elana was now viewed as a fugitive and hasn't been seen since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the party motioned to leave, Wilhelm called out to Olga.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: I do not believe I have caught your name, young miss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: It's Olga Ivanov, sir!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: No need to be formal. I happened to see that one-in-a-million shot of yours. I can say for certain that the Agnea will be in good hands with an expert marksman such as yourself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: E-expert?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: It was something I had felt back then too. Tell me Olga, you could have shot me back in those icy ruins.  And yet, you missed on purpose.  Why is that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: ...Because I could tell that you wanted to die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm's eyes opened in complete shock as she said this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I could tell that you didn't want to kill us and you were looking for someone to free you from the pain of taking so many innocent lives. And so, I chose to miss. Not because I was giving up, but because I knew that you would understand my wordless actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: And if you were wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: I could tell just by looking into your eyes.  I knew for a fact that I wasn't wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon hearing this, Wilhelm let out a hearty laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: You truly are the successor to that gun. Treat it well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Wilhelm and Artelind began to make their leave, the old man stopped once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: One last bit of advice, from one gunman to another. Never lose sight of that family of yours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Family?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wilhelm: They are a strange bunch, for sure. But people like that are an irreplaceable treasure. Never forget that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a small wave, the old man left, leaving those words behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jubei: Olga! Hurry up!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga: Right! Coming!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Olga then ran off towards her guildmates, her new family, with a new-found resolve within her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. The Golden Dragon, Klanvaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the door opened, a sea of cherry blossoms swirled about as if in a massive vortex, clouding the party's vision. Suddenly, the swarm dissipated, leaving the blossoms to freely fall to the ground and revealing the visage of the Dragon Who Walks With Thunder, the beast known as Klanvaline. The golden dragon watched these intruders as they slowly walked towards it as if waiting for them to make the first move.</p><p>Julianna: Finally. Payback for that forest. Ufufuun~.</p><p>Julianna laughed to herself as she began to ready the various whips and shackles she carried around with her, aiming to tie down this behemoth of a creature. As soon as the party stepped into the arena, the dragon shot forward at an incredible speed. Once it did so, Olga pulled out the Agnea. She had spent all night fine-tuning this ancient gun. The beam of light that it fired would need time to recharge after each shot, but it packed a powerful punch. One shot was strong enough to topple even the largest of fiends. Olga called this new shot:</p><p>Olga: RIOT GUN!</p><p>The beam of light blasted into the dragon, causing it to slam violently to the ground. Not wasting any time, Julianna began her work of tying the beast down as the others prepared for their assault. Once the beast was down, Julianna climbed atop it and began cackling madly.</p><p>Julianna: Kyahahahaha!! How's that?! How's it feel to be completely helpless?! Are you frustrated~? Well, you should be! Do you know how long it took me to pick all those twigs out of my hair?! This is just payback for that hell you put us through!!</p><p>Suddenly, bolts of lightning spewed from Klanvaline's body, melting its binds. As Julianna quickly made her escape, the dragon flew straight into the air and came back down. Sensing that Marie was by far the most dangerous creature in this place, it dove straight at her. Claws formed from Marie's cloak as she grabbed hold of the beast, aiming to grapple it in place. However, the creature was far stronger than she imagined and quickly slammed her aside, sending her crashing into a nearby tree. With one last move, Marie rang her bell. The revenge curse shifted from her cloak and attacked the dragon directly, leaving a large gash across its torso.</p><p>As Klanvaline began to thrash about in pain, Jubei poured some oil on his blade, enhancing it with electricity.</p><p>Julianna: Huh? Are you seriously thinking about taking that thing out with electricity of all things?</p><p>Pharos: Do not worry. It has not yet noticed that the true curse that is affecting its body is one that has nullified its resistance to electricity. If this is anything like the Salamox, it will not try to avoid an attack that it believes itself immune.</p><p>Without warning, the dragon charged towards Julianna next, aiming to remove what it viewed as the next most threatening member. However, just a few meters away, the dragon suddenly stopped. As it charged, Jubei slid under the beast and stabbed his sword into the gash Marie had created. Bolts of electricity seared through Klanvaline's body until at last, the golden dragon fell to the ground.</p><p>Shortly after it seemed that the battle was over, Julianna rushed over to Jubei and hugged him tightly.</p><p>Julianna: Haaaan~! I knew that you would save me, darling~!</p><p>Jubei: The dragon was distracted and I saw the perfect chance to finish it off. That's all there is to it.</p><p>Julianna: Ufufuun~! I love it when you're all tsun-tsun like this~.</p><p>Jubei: ...Now I REALLY regret saving you.</p><p>Julianna: Ufufuun~!</p><p>The air shook suddenly as the dragon howled, creating a familiar distortion in the area. As the party attempted to block out the sound, the dragon shot back up into the air to make its escape.</p><p>Jubei: Crap! It's going to head back to High Lagaard!</p><p>Olga began to aim her gun at the beast, but due to the distortions, she was unable to get a good handle on its location.</p><p>Olga: Ugh! I can't get a good shot on it!</p><p>As the party struggled to come up with a plan, a black shadow pierced through the air. A hail of arrows then found their mark into the dragon's head, causing it to slump over and crash violently to the ground.</p><p>Canaan: I was nearly too late...Are you alright, Kurohana?</p><p>The party turned to find Canaan, the chieftain of the Siveta, descending to the ground, a bow in his hands. He then presented the weapon to Jubei and explained.</p><p>Canaan: This is the Divide Bow...It must have been by the flow of Isa I knew it would be needed.</p><p>Without any further words, Canaan bowed before the party and took off to the air once more. The party looked over the strange bow curiously.</p><p>Jubei: Do we even have anybody who can use this thing?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Teleport Maze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond the door, there was a massive area littered with pillars as far as the eye could see. And at each cross-section of pillars was a familiar shimmering portal.</p><p>Julianna: Don't tell me...</p><p>The rest of the group didn't want to say it out loud. In fact, they all wanted to just turn around and head back to High Lagaard. However, thoughts of more beasts climbing down the tree to attack the city still weighed heavily in their minds. They had to push on and face the End-Bringer.</p><p>At this moment, Pharos pulled a small metal ball from its pack. After focusing a bit of mana into it, the ball began to float. With a quick hand motion, the ball then darted off towards the portal and disappeared. If anything, this proved that they couldn't just leap over the portals to progress. The ball itself continued to dart around the area, entering more and more portals until suddenly returned. Satisfied, Pharos stopped the ball and pulled out the map, and began marking the areas it observed.</p><p>Olga: What was that?</p><p>Pharos: A training device to determine one's aptitude for mana manipulation. I merely sent it on its way to determine a possible path forward.</p><p>Julianna: Huuuh? So, you could have used that thing all along?</p><p>Pharos: There are limitations. I cannot see where it ends up so if it had reached another island or doorway, I wouldn't know about it. I can only observe where it traveled due to the layout of this particular area.</p><p>Jubei: And what did you find out?</p><p>Pharos: There are at least thirty teleportation fields in this place alone, perhaps more. I can only mark where they are located, not necessarily where they lead.</p><p>Pharos then glanced over at Julianna. The succubus took quick notice of his expectant gaze.</p><p>Julianna: ...What are you looking at me for?</p><p>Pharos: I had thought that you might have already jumped into one of the fields by now.</p><p>Julianna: Huuuuuh?! What kind of idiot do you take me for?!</p><p>Pharos: Fuhuhuhu, think nothing of it. I am glad to see that you have learned your lessons by now.</p><p>Julianna: ...I'm not sure I like the way you phrased that...</p><p>Olga: Now, now! There's no need for us to fight. I'm sure that Pharos didn't mean anything by that.</p><p>Pharos: Pay it no mind. I just wanted to see how she would react to it. Now then, let us be on our way.</p><p>With that, Pharos disappeared into one of the teleportation fields leaving behind a clearly irritated Julianna.</p><p>Julianna: HEY! You can't treat me like that! I'm royalty, I'll have you know!</p><p>Jubei: You're going to get left behind if you keep shouting like that.</p><p>The rest of the party quickly followed Pharos as Julianna dragged her feet while plotting away a means of which to get back at it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div>After what felt like ages, the party had finally worked their way through the teleportation maze and reached the geomagnetic pole on 30F.<p>Pharos: I believe that is enough work for today. Let us return to--hm?</p><p>Pharos peered through its pack but found that it was missing one important key item. Upon realizing it, Julianna burst into laughter.</p><p>Julianna: Kyahahahaha! What happened~? Did Mr. Meticulous really just forget to buy the warp wire~? I mean, who does that~? Kyahahaha!</p><p>Pharos: No matter. I have already memorized the layout of this stratum. Returning to town will only take but a few moments.</p><p>Ignoring Julianna's taunts, Pharos returned to the stairs leaving the succubus behind again. She watched as the rest of the party hurried along after it. Julianna just stood there for a moment before breaking into a sprint to catch up.</p><p>Julianna: I swear that I'll get you back for this, lich!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had completely forgotten to grab this chapter from the Let's Play and didn't notice it until I was writing a chapter for EO4 when I needed to cross reference something.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. A New Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, the party had no idea what to think about this strange dancing lizard. It seemed fairly harmless, yet it still blocked the path forward. Olga slowly began to head towards it.</p>
<p>Olga: Maybe it's friendly?</p>
<p>As Olga approached, the Muckdile suddenly dipped its head and opened its maw to swallow the poor girl whole. Before it could do so, Pharos pushed her out of the way, taking her place in the creature's jaws. Thinking quickly, Olga pulled out the Agnea and fired.</p>
<p>Olga: RIOT SHOT!</p>
<p>It was a direct hit on the Muckdile, yet it paid it no mind and continued to gnaw on the lich. In an attempt to stop it, Julianna threw her whips and shackles, binding the creature down. However, instead of lying prone, the creature continued to dance. Spinning around madly, the binds came loose and ended up attaching themselves to both Olga and Julianna instead. The creature began to giggle as it pulled them towards its mouth.</p>
<p>Suddenly, Jubei's blade cut through the binds, freeing the two from its grasp and positioned his sword skyward.</p>
<p>Jubei: Overhead Technique:</p>
<p>The ground cracked where Jubei stood.</p>
<p>Jubei: Midareba!</p>
<p>In a flash, Jubei vanished towards the Muckdile. However, his sword was stopped by the lizard's maw. Before he could react, Jubei was grabbed and tossed inside the gator's mouth and his life ended with a violent chomp.</p>
<p>""Jubei!!""</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p>The Ronin suddenly awoke back in his bed at the inn. At this point, it was already something that he was familiar with. As he sat up, he peered around the room and spoke up.</p>
<p>Jubei: I know you're there, Marie. You don't need to hide.</p>
<p>Moments passed with nothing happening. Then, as if giving up, Marie slowly slinked in from the shadows.</p>
<p>Jubei: I take it that that wasn't a dream, but something that just happened, am I right?</p>
<p>Marie motioned to speak, but Jubei stopped her.</p>
<p>Jubei: You don't need to talk. I doubt that I would be able to understand your words anyway.</p>
<p>Marie nodded as Jubei adjusted himself in his bed.</p>
<p>Jubei: I've already talked with the others about the dreams and compared experiences with them. Don't worry, we don't think you're being malicious or anything. We've already come to the conclusion that you are protecting us in some sort of way.</p>
<p>Marie nodded again.</p>
<p>Jubei: The only thing that weighs on our minds at the moment is the End-Bringer. And what will happen once you consume it.</p>
<p>A look of surprise passed over Marie's face.</p>
<p>Jubei: We've always been a bit wary of you. But at the same time, we've accepted you as one of our own. I suppose what I'm getting at is this: can we trust you? We've already decided to go through with it regardless of what happens, but we at least want to know that you won't be the next threat to High Lagaard.</p>
<p>Marie stood there for a moment and then opened her mouth.</p>
<p>Marie: Tru...st...it...al...right...</p>
<p>She managed to squeeze out some sort of human vocabulary out of herself. Jubei smiled as he caught her word's meaning and rolled back over into his bed.</p>
<p>Jubei: Well, I'm off to sleep. You should do the same. We have a big day tomorrow.</p>
<p>Marie nodded as she slowly sank back into the shadows and vanished from the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The End-Bringer, Ur Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The top of the labyrinth. On a lone island at its highest peak stands the apex predator that reigns over all there is. The most powerful of the Overlord's creations, a creature whose sole purpose was to bring an end to all should its master fall. The monster known as the End-Bringer, the Ur Child. The Ur Child floated on its island, waiting for the intruders who trespassed into its sacred domain to arrive.</p>
<p>On the other end of the door leading to its domain, there were five adventurers. Those heroes who had braved every obstacle the labyrinth threw at them now stood ready to face their final challenge.</p>
<p>Jubei Hayami. A favored soul of Arkhana, the Goddess of Conflict. He has lived many lives and mastered a multitude of skills. Although he does not have any memories of his past lives, those skills have been embedded deep within his origin. Even now, he still travels the path of the sword, seeking to find his life's answers at the end of that horizon. His only thoughts at this moment were that of victory and where his journey would take him next. He glanced at the girl beside him but turned away immediately. Anything involving that would have to come later, he thought. He then firmly placed his hand upon that door.</p>
<p>Julianna Ul Terrarossa. A Princess of Hell who once terrorized the world, only to have that very emotion carved into her by the Crimson Princess. Losing her right to the throne for such an embarrassing defeat, she was given another chance in the form of a competition which eventually led to where she was today. However, something unexpected happened to her during this ordeal. She, herself, found love in the form of the man who stood beside her. The others had their doubts, yet her feelings were genuine. She was even willing the break the ancient laws that forbade the union of man and demon to achieve her happiness. She too, placed her hand upon that door.</p>
<p>Pharos. A lich of mysterious origins. It had spent eons studying the foulest of magics and upholding the fragile balance between life and death, almost as though seeking some sort of answer that may very well not exist. Despite appearances, it was quite a social creature who enjoyed the company of others. For an eternal being such as itself, that horrid poison called 'boredom' always crept about. To Pharos, living a dull, uneventful existence was akin to death itself. To this end, it never quelled any rumors relating to its past. After all, they were always far more entertaining and fanciful than what had actually occurred. With a strong sense of purpose, it placed its hand upon that door.</p>
<p>Olga Ivanov. She was once a simple girl living in High Lagaard with her parents and older brother. When she heard that the famous Kurohana, the guild that conquered the labyrinth of Etria, had arrived in High Lagaard, she signed up, hoping to hear the tales of their heroics. She never dreamed that she would be joining the legend herself. Through her journey she experienced many things. Fear, doubt and uncertainty. However, that was now replaced with determination and courage. Before, she had housed doubts as to her place within the guild. But now, she knew for certain that she was never out of place; she had always belonged. Without hesitation, she placed her hand upon that door.</p>
<p>Marie. A type of eldritch existence that had always existed within High Lagaard's Yggdrasil. When the Overlord found her, he performed many experiments on her. Not understanding her true worth, he tossed her aside. Her dream was simple, to find what she called her 'true waking world', the labyrinth's natural state. Alone, she could never hope to remove the Overlord and his creations from her home, so she sought out adventurers who could assist her. That is when she found Kurohana. Seeing their potential, she assisted them in her own way. Should anything happen to them, her main body would wake up, resetting time back to when she last slumbered, much like a save point. The party involved would remember their encounters as either nightmares or a sense of déjà vu. Through her assistance, the party had, at long last, reached their destination. She then added her hand alongside with the others.</p>
<p>All at once, the five pushed open the door to meet with their final adversary.</p>
<p>The Ur Child floated in midair, watching as the adventurers approached. That familiar sense of déjà vu crept upon them. They instantly knew that they had been here once before. This wasn't the first time that they had faced this creature and it was very possible that it wouldn't be the last. But no matter how many deaths it would take, no matter how much their senses screamed at them to run way, they would continue to walk onward.</p>
<p>Who cares if it is their fate to fall here? Who cares about destiny? Those of Kurohana, the Guild of the Black Flower, are 'Those Who Defy Fate.' And for those who defy it, glory awaits!</p>
<p>Pharos: So this is the master of the labyrinth. A rather ominous looking creature, I must say.</p>
<p>Julianna: Heeeeeh~. Not much different from the others. I say we just do the usual and take it out quick!</p>
<p>Olga: We have to be careful though. This definitely hasn't been the first time we've been here.</p>
<p>Jubei: Third times the charm, I say. I'm ready when you all are.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: Ḯ̷̬̹̮̦̫̲̝̇̃̾̈͜͜ͅt̵͕̞̗̓̑̈́̋͋̀̄͝ ̶̨̙̭̬͎̼͓̟̫̎̄ͅc̶͎̞̞̭͊̔̽̃͌̑̃̌͂ŏ̵̖̪̦̪̼̂̐̄̑̔̅͠ͅṃ̸͕̱̞͑̊͐̇ḛ̶͉̩̜̰̳̺̩̻̥̥̋͌̈̎͛̄̎̒̓̈̅͐͐̓͘͜͝͠s̵͍̉̒̅̌!̶̢̝͚͖̎̇̿̓̿͛̈͌̿̽͂̈̌̃̀̚͝͝</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Ur Child began to spread its arms outward as though it were basking in the rays of the sun. It then pointed towards the party as its gaping maw opened wide.</p>
<p>Olga: RIOT GUN!</p>
<p>Wasting no time, Olga pulled out the Agnea and unloaded a powerful shot onto the monster. Olga was blown far back from the gun's recoil. In preparation for this fight, she modified it as much as she could. The sheer force of the shot knocked the Ur Child from the air, sending it crashing onto its back. Before it could rise once again, Julianna leapt onto its chest and began to tie it down. She then unfurled her whip with a wicked grin.</p>
<p>Julianna: Ufufuun~! What's this~? I can't even tell where I'm even supposed to look~. Are those things down there your eyes, or are they hidden somewhere on that ugly face of yours? Well, no matter. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough!</p>
<p>A flash of energy enveloped Julianna and the sound of a bell rang out. Once both spells were set, the succubus began to strike the weakened beast. As the Ur Child suffered blow after blow targeted at its weakest points, it finally managed to break free from a few of its bonds. As it began to rapidly claw at the ground in an attempt to climb its way back to its feet, the eyes on the appendages that sprouted from its back began to glow brightly. As Julianna hastily made her escape, Jubei was already in position to deal with this new problem.</p>
<p>Jubei: Overhead Technique:</p>
<p>Pharo's strengthening magic reached Jubei and his muscles bulged with power.</p>
<p>Jubei: Midareba!</p>
<p>Jubei sped past the Ur Child, slicing it three times in an instant. Two of the three managed to slice off one of the appendages, but the third strike struck shallowly and only grazed one of its eyes. Beams of lights suddenly burst from the remaining five eyes, soaring high into the air at a great speed, then arcing down towards the party. Olga grounded herself and pointed her second gun, the Agneyastra, towards the beams of light and aimed carefully.</p>
<p>Five shots rang out, each hitting their mark. The beams exploded with a bright flash, much like fireworks. As the Ur Child began to prepare for its next attack, it felt the cold stare of something truly dangerous. Its many eyes adjusted and beheld Marie. Draped in the power of her revenge curse, her cloak extended into four large claws. Two of the claws slammed the ground, propelling Marie towards her target. The two opponents grappled. Marie pushed forward, attempting to overpower the End-Bringer. Unintelligible words began to spew from the Ur Child's mouth. Marie, however, paid them no mind and began to twist one of its arms. With a sudden jerk, she tore that arm straight off.</p>
<p>She ignored the screeching noise this creature made as she tossed aside the arm and shoved two of the claws into its mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: T̵̡͍̙̠͙̝̤̮̪͇͕̟̠̞̩͉̜̹̏̿͋̈́̉h̷̨̨̧̛̫͙̙̮̩̗̫̞̬̼͈̳̳̐̒̐́̀̋̿̀͑̀̂̈́͘͝ͅị̶̧̨̙̭̠͍͕͇̂̓͐ͅn̷̨̡̠̥̠̤͉͇̙͊̈́͌̑̈́͗͐͐̈́̋͗̄͠͝ȇ̶̡̡̛̝͕̗̤͍̦̻͔͉̥̈́̈́́̈́̄̐́͐̎̚͜͜͝͝ ̵̧̡̨̟̼̣͖̯̺̫̞̲̭̬̜͆͒͑́̌͂̀̽t̷̢͔̳͎̠͇̦̗̝̪̲̝̫́̒̌͒͜ĭ̵͚̩̱̳̜̳͖̭̬̗͈͓͇͙͍̆̌̃̎́̿̕͝m̶͉̳̗̜̭̻͔̪͙̈́̐̈́̐͂̕͘ę̸̨͇͈͉̹͇̩̪̪̱̙̻͚̠̟͘͜ ̴̡̫̹͈̱̝̺͍̮͎̱̈́͜͜ͅw̸̨̯̳̌̈́́̎̎̉͐̔̃͝͝i̴̛̱̻͌̃̈́̈́̈́̆̏̑̍̈͘̕͘t̴̙̻͍̭̰͓͎͈͓̣̳̜͎̭̝͊̾̄̑̀͒͘ḣ̷̢̧̞̖̞̘̰̠͖͈̦̝͍͕̘͎̈́͋͌̃̏͋̏̀͠i̴̢̭͔̙͇̤͔̻̺͍̺̒̈́͋͐͂̎̃ǹ̸͔͆̔̾́͊̈́̓̈͑̕͘ ̴̢̢̛̤̻̪̝̯̱̲̱̪͚͖̩͉̠̍̉̚͜m̴̨̭̱̫̙̝̤̰͕̂͑̓̐͐͂̏͑̈́́̕͘͝ï̴̛̫͓̗̭̑̋̂̿͠n̴̡̢̜͈̮͓͕̐̅̈́̅̿͑̌̄͋͂̋̾͘ȩ̴̢̧̝̹̥̙̲̯̳̫̮̘͎̘͚͑͌̅͝ ̵̧̢̛͖̫̭̯͇̤̞̮͙̗̳͈̹̭̗̄̏̓͛̉̐͊͐̈́̊͛̀r̸͈͍̘͔͇̲̺̳̜̣̋̽̋͜ē̷̤̠̪̟̹͓̈́̿̌̏̏̽a̵͈̽̓̅̈́̓̉͌͑͐̀̚̕l̴̨̨̢̖̫͕̰̺͚̜̪͉̺̣̠̄̓̔̓̈́̑̊̇̈̓́̂̊͊̚͝ͅm̷̼̞̭̞̬̆̔̄̈́̓͛̎́͆̉̀̒̍̅͝ ̵̡̧̡̘̻̘̠͕̼͇͉̜̝̄͗̋̀̃͛̓̌̇̓̆̃͐̒̊͝͠͝h̸̡̧̲͓͎̬͕͉̤̳̮͈̞̺̥͊̅ǎ̶̧̧̪͚͍̹̖͇̯̫̖̹̠͎͑͌̉̍̉̆̔̿s̶̯̳̣̱̘̪͎̈̒̎̔ ̵̳̓͗̆͒͒͗̉̋̕ẹ̸͒̎̈́̓̈́͒̿̕n̴̢͍̘͕͎̺̰̈́̋̌͗̔͜d̷̛͉̆̓͑̑̍͑͐̾͒̿̅̐̐͠e̸̛̺̋͆̋̓͋̒̚͘d̷̨͍̥̩̩͖̪̩̪̙͎̣̳̪̘͇̜͔.̸̞̺̹̦̬̬̼͓͛̒̇̐̈́͒̆̅̎̏͐̊̈́̈̃̑͝ ̶͙͈͙̂̐͗͗͜ͅT̵͈̲̬͕̦͉̋̍͑̊͋̔̃̀̀͑̇̅̈͆̚͜͠h̵̡̜̠͈̣̺͓̭͆̽̓͊̑́͐̌̿̉̕͝į̸̢͚̮̦̙̯̯͚̲̼̬͆̉̆̕͜n̴̯̲͚͈̾͋̒͋̓̎̈̈́̅̑e̷̡̛̙͈̬͔̫͙͕̗̲̹̺͓̭̒̿̌̂̌̈́̏͌͆̓͆͒̍͘͠ͅ ̶̟͙̙͓͌͗͋̈́̑̌̐͜͜v̷͙͍͓̻͒̄̔̄̊͆͆̀͂̃̓̆͜͝a̶̡̯̹̞̮͍̅̅̏̅̽̇͗̐͆̉̎̔̋ͅi̵̡̩͙̬̭̹̞̭͔̐̿̂̒͗̑̋̀̂̀̑n̸͔̖͐̑̏̂͋̈̄̋͐͘͝ ̴̗̭̲̑̀̃̈́̐̏̌͠s̷̙̘̞̞̹͔̝̬̆̂t̷̨͕͕̻͎̖̺͚̼̣̜̳͇̲͛̕͜r̴̟͉̭̹͔̱̜̺̋͘ǘ̷̯̪̥̇̈́͑͊̿͑͗̑͂̊̏̕̕͝͝g̷͖̪̰͖̦̜͓͓̻̃͐͑̚g̵̞̠͈̫̫̪̓̐̅̈̽͂̓̋̿̎͝͠ͅl̶̡̰̳͔̮̯̜͙̲̹̞̜̯̗̻̝̤͕̓͘ę̶̰̹͈̱͕̹͕͔̱̩͙̗̯̗̥̆̄ ̷̛̳̹̳͎͈̞͕̤̤̙͇̬̎͑̽́̋̄͑̐̿̎̈̂́̚͝͝͝ͅo̶̼͙̠͌͑̑̈́̚ņ̴̧̪̲̗̠͇̱͒̾̂̎̈́͛̒̚̚̚͘͜ļ̸̡̡̣̼̪̟͉̬̗̦͔̳̮̯͈̅͆̿̽͆͑̐̔̇̔͐̄͛̅̆͜͠ẙ̷̺̘̻̥̫͂̇͒̇͛ ̵̡̬̠̯̘̲̙̰͉̫̣̩͉̿͒̑͊̌̌͗͗́́͛̇̿̆̐̕͝͝s̶̻͍̜͙͚͇̿͌̍̀́̌̃̓̏̓̌͛͝͝͝͝e̷̢̛̛͔͎͚̥̦̻̹̼͉̹͋̽͒͋̽̆̐̎́̌ͅŕ̶̬̭̫̎̄̆̈̊v̶̨̢̲͕̰̭͎̱͈͙̦͙̟̹̆̿͆̾͒̏̎̿̈̃̄̂́̌̐̕ę̴̣̩̦̪̭̫̂̃͛̏̈́̍͝s̷̨̨̧̥̞͙͍̣͚̣̞̻͙̏͂͌̑̔̇̂̿̈́͜͝ ̶̮̥̫͍̪̳̽̈́̅̏̇̃̾̎͌̆̈́̔̊̕͘͠t̷̹̫̝͇͙͙̜̝̓̕͝ö̸̝̜̳́̽͒͗̎̚ ̵̨̛͇̫͇͖͌̿̂̽̏͗͋̏̓̒͐͗̕͠p̵̱̖͔̺̥̱̝͐̊̈́́͐̄̒̑͒̈͒̓͗͑̀̇̈́̄r̶̛̰̜̫͉̬̙͖̩͈̠̞̰͙̦̫͖͈̉̌͒̃́̒̎̾̌͐̑̇͝͝͝o̸̡̢̢̟͔̼͇͎̫͕̞͇̙͋ḽ̵̡̟͉̭͚͈͇͖̹̫͉̹̰̇͆̉͐̔̎̈́͑̈̾̔͗̿͝͝o̷̧̤̳̻̝̽̾̾̓̊̆͌̑̎̕ṉ̷̬̜͇̯͖̥̲̤́̾͋͐̇̄̑͛̎g̸̨̢̛̬͍̖͆͐͊̏̆̈͐̀̿͠ ̵͔̳̹̰͓̥͓̻̮̄̑t̶̨̨̮̯̞̩̲̹̮͔͓̞̻̄͊ḩ̵̪̲͓̞̰͎͈̮͚̻̝̜͉̺̳̃͜͝ͅï̶̡̫̤̲̺̯̗̤̘̹͕͇͆̂͋̓͘͘͘̕͜n̵̡̙̣̤͈͚̬͔̱̱̲͍͖͌̎͌͊̅̏͘͠ͅê̸̲̘͈̐̋̌̾͝ ̶̛͙͓̙̔̓̔̓̈̆͠t̷̞̯͚͇̬̲̒̿̀̈́̈̒͜͝ò̷̧̰͓̺̹̲̰̺̓̊̂̈̈́̾̅r̸̡̺͕̩̠̺̹̫̣͎̱̣̗̮̝̖̈́̀̀͑̌̕͜ͅm̴̡̧̨͎͇͇̺̫̲̩̹̄̏͋͊̅ḙ̸͎͎͉̫͙͕̻̲̐̇̋̉̉͊͐̃͐̎̃̆͠ñ̶̨͕͉̘̼͙͎͈̘̩̞͇͎̺̟͙̩̀́͑̈́͐̿͜t̸̨͚͎͋̂͐̓̐͒̐̂.̴͖̞̻͙̰̟̼͇̠̼̮̒̽́̑͌͜͠</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The claws dug deeper into the Ur Child's skull as Marie's hatred swelled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marie: Ņ̸̢̧̳̟̌̌͐̈̆̿̎̍̃̑͗ͅͅo̶̟̘̘͎̭͖͍̜͎̱̹͖͇̹͚̬̔͜͝ẃ̴̨̨̨̤̟̟̙͉̘̝̪̘͔͉̮̮̐͛͌͐̓̽̇̔́́̿̓͑̕̚͝͝,̸̡͔̠̩̲̱̦̹͚̞̭͑̈̒̀̑̎͆̍̆̀̈́̈̋̐̕̚ ̶̧̭̝̖͚̞̣̮̰͋̒̿̿͐́͗̿̇̚̕͝͝p̶̤̘͉̟̣͈̭̽͆́̒͆̊̃̿̄̕͝r̷̮̹̼̖̗͕̬̪̯͋̓ơ̶̧̢͙̤͎͈͔̮̖̹̞̣̝̰̜̾́̾̑̄̐̆̑̐͒͌͗̕͝͝͠s̷̭͕̭͚̙͖̬̫͔̬̩͍̅̽̂̚t̴̗̞̳̞͛̽̍̋̉̚r̵͇̣̩͍̭̩͓̲͈̘͓̞͇͖̪͙͐̆̔͑̏̾̑̾͊̎̌̆̕͝à̴̡̧͇̪͇̺̦̙͖̺̝̝̹̺͎̞̲t̶̛̗̹͙͇̫̥̭̭͙͎̗̖͖̑̂̊̅̍̎̉̿͑̀̚̕͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̮̱̝̓̽̊̿̔͗͋̎͆̅̓̿̿̚ ̷̪̦͚̦̞̐́̌͆͊̈́͛͑̆̆̂͘t̵̨̠̰̹̱͚̹̂̀̆̈́̒̓̂͜͜͠h̵̛̥̣̠͉͉̻̔̌́i̷̡̨̩̗̯͔͈̘̭̤̜̹̍̋̅̔̇͒͑̈́͂̚͝ͅn̵̡̧͖͎̪̩̠̞͆͒̍̅͐̔̎̀̃̿̕͝͠ͅê̷̡̧̧̮̤̙̱̝̲̪̲͉͉͑̈̃ͅ ̸̢̧̢̧̡̝̦͖̩̭̣̪̟̄͑ͅs̸̠̈̏͒̑̃̃͗͊͑̄͑͂͊͑̉͝ͅe̵̛̥̥͖̦͔̹̼̽̊̐͛̽̄͌̈͌̅̑͐͜͠͝ļ̴̛̖̲̬͓̥̳͓̃͑̐̃̅̐͑͋͜f̶̢̛̛̳̰̭̰͂͗̓̍͆̈́̈́̈̈̓͛̀̀̿̊̋ ̷͔̣͓͓̲̭͓̭̰͈̈́͗̽̎̄͐a̷̧̛̛̘͔͇̹̤͓͈̲̹̪͔͐̈́̾͐̽͘n̶̢̡̯̖̝̖͙̣̺̪̪͓̖̞̪̬̑̋͆̈́̐̈́̔̊̐̃̀͆̍͒̀͘͘ͅͅḑ̵̛̜̦̞̬͉̩̀̽̊̃̽́͛͜͝͝ ̵̨̤̦̻̙̜̺̣̪̰͈͇̅c̸̻̙͇̙̪͈̟̟̘̘͔̲̦̍̆́̎̕͘ͅo̴̠̠̜͙̠͍̝̦̣̮̜̣͈̻̬͐͛̑͒́n̵̞͍̩̝̳̎̂̇̈̽͋ţ̸̛̰̭̺̞̬͈̫͎̲̫̹̿͊͒͠͝i̶̠̦̰̹͋͒́̓̔̑̋͐̐͐̈́ņ̴̧̛̛̹͍̰͓̮̳͓̦͆̓̋̎̃̽u̸̡̨̟̳̬̲̓̈́̈̑͗͛̍͐̀̈́̅̕͠͝͝͝͠ě̵̦̭̪̼̖̭̝̿̀́̏͌́̊̇̐̏̃͆̏̕̕͝ ̶̧̗̹̮̰̥̮͕̻̜̜̘̜͍̳̍͊͒̔͊̉͊̚o̶̢̨̎̀͐̍̊̒̀̇̾͊̂̊͊̕̕͝ṇ̸̝͇͙̬̍̽̑̿̊̾̈́̓̀̐̎̂́͘͠͝͝͝ ̷̧̛͖͙͍̗̗̼̹͙͚̇̓͌̎̀̍͐͂͂͂̈̇̔̕͠͠w̸̟̗͛̈̒̈͛͋͐̈̍͑͆̌̆͊̒͒͝ḯ̶̢̝̯̜͉̻̜͍̰̭̫͓̜̗̏̿͌͑͜ͅͅt̶̛͔̉̋͂̉̌́ḩ̶̡̡̜̙̦̣̳͇̯̱͗ͅį̵̫͇̩̻̦͊̇̎̊̅̎̅̑̿̋͠ņ̶̛͇͎̟̲̼̈͐̈́̅̔̍͒ ̷̗̝̞̭̪̺͔̻̫̻͎̬͇̠̗̬̥̃͛̂̐̐̓̓̚͘ͅm̷̢̨̛̛͚͔̎̒̿̓̉́̄̋̍̄͘͘͝i̶͎̪̱̚n̷̨̧̪̘̭̮͔͕͖̖̬̳̙͎̹͙̎̈̇̈́̑̕͜ė̵͔̏̉͘͝ ̴͈̼̜̂̌̃͌̄̄̐͗̈́̌̕n̷̢̢̞͈̭̰̲̫̹̥͉̗͚̗̾̓͆̈̂̎̈̎̿̀͌͋̏̏̕̕͠ͅͅi̸̧̞͖͙͓̫̘͎̍̆̿ͅg̶̡̦͍̤͖̯̱̻͔̞͛̐̆͆̾̃͛͒͘̚͘͝h̷̠͍̔͐̅͆̔͝t̷̪̙̀̉̍m̴̨̨̩̼͎̟͓̘̠̱̱͖̔̐̓̂̌̆͗͑͘͠ͅa̴̧̠̰͕̤̯͉̪͕̙̬̻̮̣̫̞̠͌̈͐̈̃͑̌̂͐͘̕r̵̡̢̛̟͙̒͐̀͗̎̌̊͐̈͘͝͝ẻ̴̡͉͔̉̍̈̓͒͌̾.̸̺͇̫̘̤̯͍̠͇̑͑̒͛̔́̋̈́͒͒̂̑̿͂͐</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a quick movement, the claws bore holes into the back of the creature's skull and tore it asunder. The body of the End-Bringer fell limp in Marie's grasp. Marie's breathing became ragged and labored. She wasn't exactly certain of what emotion she should be feeling at this moment. She tilted her head back and screamed an unearthly howl. This scream tore across the forest, shattering whatever semblance of sanity there might have once been. The monsters of the labyrinth all stopped at once and listened. They listened to the voice of the creature that stood above them all. The voice that effectively announced its coronation as the new Queen.</p>
<p>The screaming stopped and Marie looked over the lifeless corpse she still held. Without hesitation, her claws dug deeper into its body, and she began to feed upon it. The rest of the party turned away. Regardless of how many times they've witnessed it, they could never get used to seeing Marie's bestial nature. Once the gruesome, sicking sounds of Marie's meal had ended the others looked upon her once again. Her back was still turned towards the party. As her cloak sank back into its usual position, she turned to face them and opened her mouth to speak. (CV: Natsumi Takamori)</p>
<p>Marie: The haze has lifted. All shall be as it should.</p>
<p>She said this with a light smile as she addressed the party.</p>
<p>Marie: Children of man--nay, mine kin. For thine assistance, this one is ever grateful. The beasts of mine realm shall trouble thine home no longer. As sovereign, they dare not cross that which is godlike.</p>
<p>Jubei: So what of you? What will you do now?</p>
<p>Marie: Mine true self shall arrive soon. Once it is so, this realm shall be forever sealed and this one shall slumber once more, forever, if must be.</p>
<p>Olga: No...you can't! Are you really going to lock yourself away forever?! All alone?</p>
<p>Marie: It has been decided.</p>
<p>Olga: Nothing has been decided! We...we've always found another way, haven't we? I'm sure there's something we can still do! Something we haven't thought of yet! We still--</p>
<p>Marie: Olga.</p>
<p>Olga stopped after Marie said her name directly with a voice as calm and serene as the boundless sea.</p>
<p>Marie: Worry not. For this one shall ever be dreaming of the journey shared.</p>
<p>A cold wind began to blow through the room, slowly pushing the remaining four out.</p>
<p>Marie: Know this. For as long as I am, the Black Flower shall never wither.</p>
<p>The winds picked up and the party was thrown from the room. Olga shot back up to run back inside, but the door quickly closed on her. She slammed her hands upon that door, trying to force it open, yet it was held shut by a great force. As she slowly slid to the ground in tears, Jubei placed his hand on her head.</p>
<p>Jubei: She chose this for herself. It's possible that she fears what she may have become and is still trying to protect us.</p>
<p>Olga: That's...!</p>
<p>Jubei: We've done all we can do here. Let's return home. Don't worry, Olga. I'm certain that we'll see her again someday.</p>
<p>The others nodded in agreement as Olga wiped the tears from her face. With one last look at that lonely door, the party left that place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed and our lives slowly returned to normal. I could never forget that day for as long as I live. The day when we left behind one of our comrades. It is probably as Jubei said; she chose this for herself. And yet, I still felt sad whenever I looked upon the tree.</p>
<p>We never saw her again. Even now, she is probably still up there, within her eternal dream. Her true body, that is. However, not even the dream copy of hers that we had come to know ever showed itself to us again. I had often wondered if I would ever even talk to her again. Others may have thought of Marie as a creepy person. Perhaps even a monster. However, my comrades and I thought of her differently; she was our precious friend.</p>
<p>As time passed, so to do things change. With the crisis of the labyrinth averted, people returned to their normal lives. Less and fewer explorers began to explore the labyrinth itself, rather, more researcher began to flood the place now. The King had grown interested in the heavenly fortress itself and all the wonders it housed there. Many scientists and researchers began to set up shop in that place, led by Pharos. It seemed like he was interested in the Overlord's work and wanted to see how it could potentially benefit mankind. I had asked him about it before, yet he assured me that he was not interested in the so-called immortality that the Overlord implemented.</p>
<p>As for the others, the guild leader, Ashley had already moved to the next place. There was apparently another Yggdrasil tree somewhere in the ocean. A place called Armoroad. I had visited the guild hall numerous times since, but it felt somewhat lonely without that strange out-of-place door sitting there.</p>
<p>Although some guild members were preparing to go to Armoroad, Jubei felt that it was time to part ways. He left some time ago in the middle of the night. Not long after, Julianna disappeared as well. It might just be me, but I hope the two of them find happiness together.</p>
<p>That strange young boy, Jaku, had apparently left even before Ashley had announced the expedition to the ocean city. Apparently he had already known about it and had gone ahead of the rest. And, just a while ago, the remaining members, Aedric, Reannan, Faedyn, and Reika had left High Lagaard. By now, they would probably be crossing that ridge that gave that perfect view of the city. Only I was left behind.</p>
<p>I looked over my mementos from this journey. The lure bell we used on our first mission into the labyrinth. One of the plumes from the Salamox's nest. The fishing line from when I fell into those icy waters. The guns, Agnea and Agneyastra, both of which were precious to me. As I held the two guns in my hands once more, I had come to realize that my journey had, at last, finally come to an end...</p>
<p>...Or had it?</p>
<p>Was I the only one who thought that? The words the old gunman echoed within my mind.</p>
<p>
  <i>Never lose sight of that family of yours.</i>
</p>
<p>The thought had never crossed my mind until now. I quickly grabbed my pack and poured in anything that would be essential for the long trip ahead. I placed both of my guns back on my desk. These were physical memories of the journey that just ended, I'm sure that I would find something else to join along side them, a new memento for a new journey. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door. I ran as fast as I could down the city streets, passing all the places we frequented. The Flaus Inn. Lagaard Hospital. Sitoth Trading. The Stickleback Bar. The Duke's Palace. I continued to run past the gates and down the bridge, startling the guards in the process. Regardless of how much my lungs burned, I couldn't stop. If I stopped, I might not get another chance. I ran up the various hills as fast as my legs could take me until, at last, I caught a glimpse of some familiar silhouettes. With the last of my breath, I called out to them.</p>
<p>"Wait!"</p>
<p>The four stopped and turned towards me. I was out of breath, heaving loudly. They waited until I had caught my breath. Once I did, I looked directly into their eyes.</p>
<p>"I'm coming with you!"</p>
<p>The four continued to smile at me, as though they expected my words. Aedric was the first to speak up.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It will be quite a long trip. You might not come home for a long long time."</p>
<p>"I've already made up my mind."</p>
<p>With a mighty laugh, Aedric clapped his hands.</p>
<p>"Good enough! Welcome to the crew!"</p>
<p>"Glad to have you!" Reannan added, "Let's hurry on, we'll have to pick up the pace if we want to reach the next town by nightfall."</p>
<p>"Right, right. By the way, why are there so many girls in our guild? Would it hurt to have more guys around?"</p>
<p>"That's just how it is sometimes," Faedyn said with a small laugh. She seemed to be getting a bit of enjoyment out of this.</p>
<p>"I guess...Oh! Can I be the swordsman this time?"</p>
<p>"You're the sturdiest out of all of us, so no. We need someone to take all the blows."</p>
<p>"No fair! Why do you keep getting to be the swordsman?! I want to pull out some crazy sword skills too!"</p>
<p>"Mm, I wanna use a knife this time!" Reika shouted excitedly.</p>
<p>"Sure, sure. I'd like to see some of your knife skills too," Reannan mused as she patted her little sister's head.</p>
<p>"...Oi, she's quite scary with a knife. Are you sure that's a good idea?" Aedric warned her. Reika, however, puffed her chest out proudly.</p>
<p>"Mm, don't worry! I know how to dissect things really well, mm! I'll be fine!"</p>
<p>"That's exactly what I'm worried about!"</p>
<p>As the four moved ahead, happily chatting about, I took one last look at my home city. My eyes then followed the tree upward, memories of each of the strata flooding back to me. Once my eyes reached the top, I could feel someone watching me, as though seeing us off on our new journey. I smiled and waved heavily towards Marie, knowing that she would be waving back as well. And then, I began walking forward, following after my new family.</p>
<p>Goodbye, High Lagaard.</p>
<p>Onward, towards Armoroad!</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~=====~</p>
</div><p>Far far away in the opposite direction the others were heading, two figures walked along an empty road.</p>
<p>"Oh! I hear there's a snowy little hamlet not too far from here. We should stop by there!" Julianna shouted excitedly. Jubei, however, sighed. He continued to keep his distance from his companion.</p>
<p>"You know, I didn't say that you could follow me."</p>
<p>"Pffft. Who cares about that? I go where I please~."</p>
<p>"Does it really have to be in the same direction I'm going in?"</p>
<p>"Of course it does! I'll follow you wherever you go♥!"</p>
<p>Jubei stopped dead in his tracks and faced the succubus.</p>
<p>"Look, sometimes a man has things that they have to do on their own, understand?"</p>
<p>"...Oh! You know I can help you out with that now, right♥? Ufufuun~.</p>
<p>"That's not what I'm talking about! Ah, it's like talking to a wall...Okay! I plan to continue my never ending path of mastery of the blade. You following me so far?"</p>
<p>Julianna nodded fervently.</p>
<p>"And to do that, I need to be alone so that I can enter a state of serene emptiness through meditation. Does that make sense?"</p>
<p>"...Sounds boring."</p>
<p>"Well, it's not boring to me. Therefore--"</p>
<p>"It sounds like an excuse to be a loner and never talk to people. But don't worry~! That's why I'm here! If you don't want to talk, I'll speak loud enough for the both of us!"</p>
<p>"Gah...That's exactly what I don't want..."</p>
<p>Jubei wracked his head, searching for a conclusion. Until at last, he came to a decision.</p>
<p>"...Five meters behind me. At all times."</p>
<p>"Really?! Is it really okay?!"</p>
<p>"Please...don't make me regret this..."</p>
<p>"I'll be in your care then, Darling♥!"</p>
<p>"Please don't call me that..."</p>
<p>"Ufufuun~!"</p>
<p>These two would later go on to have six daughters, one of whom was essential to saving the world. But that is a story for another time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>